


The Boy Who Would Never Be King

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smut, dark!Sam, nerdy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Sam Winchester was never born, the fire never took place. Mary lived and Dean had a good happy life with friends that didn't end up dead or gone, however in another part of America a young boy named Sam Wesson was born. Sam did not have such a good life. Forever moving, forever being abondened for being a freak, the good boy eventually melted away until all that was left of the once good boy is a rebel, a boy blanketed in darkness. When Sam moves to Lawrence with his foster family he meets Dean Winchester and his group of outcasts. Sam was never very good at sharing, or not getting what he wanted, and he wants Dean Winchester.</p><p> The war between Heaven and Hell looms over them, and while Dean Winchester of our world may never have feared it, the Dean Winchester of this world is terrified.</p><p> The world is changing, wedded to the king of Hell life was supposed to easy, good but all good things must come to an end. </p><p>Follow us as we follow these two boys, through marriage and pregnancy. </p><p>The war wages and Sam must join his ranks but as he fights he forgets that heaven has a weapon he cannot defeat: his own wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begun

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added the further we get into the fic.  
> Sam is semi-soulless. He does have a soul but has been hearing 'voices' (Lucifer) throughout most his life so it isn't a very good one.  
> Dean might seem a bit ooc but that's because this is Dean without guilt, or self loathing, or fear of what his father thinks of him, this Dean how I imagine him if the fire had never took place. If you don't like that kind of fic please just don't read on, there will be parts where our Dean will shine through (righteousness, family orientated, etc.)  
> Dean has no idea about the supernatural world while Sam is aware of it.  
> Both Dean and Sam are openly gay but they aren't overly flamboyount about it.  
> SAM IS NOT GOOD. SAM HAS VERY DARK THOUGHTS AND HAS AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH DEAN. SAM WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP DEAN HIS.  
> DEAN WINCHSTER IS DARK AND CONFLICTED.  
> THERE IS ANGST.  
> If none of the above is an issue for you, please read on.  
> If one of the above is an issue for you don't read it.  
> Do not leave hate. It is not appreciated.  
> I am welcoming to positive critism, and to be informed about my grammar or spelling mistakes (I sometimes make them. I am not perfect, I'm no angel)  
> Other then that, please enjoy this rubbish I have created because my english coursework bores me to tears. 
> 
> Ciao!

Heaven was it outcry. Sam Winchester’s soul was missing; the boy king’s soul was gone. Panic was high as Michael tried to calm the mass of celestial beings. All of whom were terrified of an absent father’s rage, his head was ringing as the voices all cried out, _“Michael?” “Michael!” “ **Michael!** ” “_ **Michael!” _“MICHAEL?!”_** the cries came from every which direction. Some were in old enochian, others in newer variations for the angels that spent a lot of their time on Earth watching over the humans. Michael couldn’t help but want to lash out at his siblings, he was not their father; he could not cease all their worries at once. Michael gently shoved those feelings a side, along with all feelings he had ever felt towards his fallen brother. It was supposed to be impossible, souls were such powerful things; to disturb one was suicidal. Only an angel filled with true wrath or pain could touch a soul, especially one of a righteous man. A soul had not been lost since Lucifer stole Lilith away and only then was it possible due to Lucifer’s skills of seduction and persuasion. Michael’s wings outstretched in outrage, only a brother of great power and free will could commit such an atrocity but Lucifer was locked away in the deepest depths of Hell. How was this possible? Angels did not have free will, no angel ever had par his closest brothers, par the arch angels. He could only pray that that poor soul had not found its way into Hell, with his brother. He prayed it to be anywhere but Hell, anywhere but with Lucifer. Michael lowered his offensive raised wings and Heaven silenced once more, “Brothers, sisters. This is simply a change in plan; obviously Father has seen that even he is not of perfection. This clearly, brethren, is a sign that Heaven will win. For while the soul of Hell has been weak and stolen away, the righteous’ man soul is safe with I.” Heaven rejoiced and Michael flew away, yes, this would be easier surely. With no family to hold him back, Dean would surely say yes easier, yes this would be better. Michael had no idea just what a Dean without a Sam meant, he had never imagined just how ugly the vessel of the Morningstar would grow without his nurturing and loving elder brother’s touch. He had no idea that while Sam Winchester’s soul might never had shined as bright as his righteous brother, without Dean it would never shine, it would die.

* * *

 

Sam 'Samuel' Wesson moved about a lot. He had already managed to move all over New York.

When he was five he was first adopted, the house was set on fire. When he was seven his foster parent were brutally murdered. When he was nine he went camping with his foster parents and foster siblings and all were violently mauled by a bear while he was left unscathed and seemingly unaffected.  When Sam was eleven there was another fire, when he was twelve those same foster parents were drained completely of their blood. When he hit fourteen people stopped trying to foster the strange children, when he hit fifteen he was moved into Kansas, Lawrence to live with one Amanda Wesson. Sam didn't care none, hadn't really planned to stay in town. He'd set fire to something or get into a fight; he wouldn't stick around but one day at school wouldn't hurt...him.

That was where the most feared kid in New York met Dean Winchester, the cutest kid in Lawrence and Sam Wesson wanted him. He wanted him badly, and by God he'd have him.

* * *

 


	2. When the Boy King met Heaven's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update.  
> Yay.

   Now, it wasn’t that Samuel Wesson had anything against homophobic douche-bags that should be stabbed in the gut every time they opened their inarticulate judgemental mouths, except he rather did. As the new kid, fresh out of New York, a group of wanna be gangsters had the greatest idea in the universe. Let’s go irritate the boy with Satan’s voice in his head and see what happens. The outcome was usually a not-good trip to the hospital. Needless to say Sam was once again moved, Sam swore this time he was in the right though. Seriously, they really _actually_ deserved it. Seriously.

   Sam Wesson was rather proud of his shitty reputation. The kid in plaid, the boy in leather, that guy who knew too much about Hell; _I heard he killed a boy, he’s a freak, omg you can’t talk to him he’ll like kill you Susie!_ Sam was _very_ happy with this, because you could bet on your mother’s wedding ring that no one said anything to him. And then he met Dean bloody Winchester.

 Now, the problem with Dean Winchester wasn’t that he was the kind of guy you wanted to repeatedly punch in the face until he bled (doesn’t everybody get that?) No, Dean Winchester was the kind of guy who _attracted_ those kind of guys…and not romantically. For some reason the nicest guy in the school, from the defending the lesbian Charlie from dickbags to the helping that secret gay jock with his maths homework, Dean Winchester was too bloody nice. So clearly dickbags attacked. Sam didn’t like to get into other people’s crap; he was the stand-alone kind of guy. Rightly so, he had grown up in a world where if you wanted to survive you fought for it. You remember the stronger and kill the weaker; you made the right friends and took out the back stabbers with a quick click of your fingers. He had always been the favourite, the boy king, and so perhaps he had an advantage but don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Seriously, they bite. Especially if the horse is actually a hell hound; so when he saw Dean Winchester get into a fight in the middle of the playground surrounded by the student body he had every intention to stalk away to go meet Ruby and discuss battle plans or get his latest fix, that did not happen. The moment he heard his voice, the moment he saw terrified desperate green, he was lost. Heaven had a calling sweeter than any sweet Gabriel could create, but Dean’s siren song was louder, stronger, demanding and desperate all at once. Yet with all that desperation, pure weakness, the boy of Heaven looked the boy (Jason Accarelli, he later learnt) “Bite me dickbag” and Dean lunged. Sam had seen demonic and celestial warriors at their best, at their peak but never before had he seen a boy quite like Dean Winchester. The ginger girl known as Charlie whom he’d been defending stood with a rather large buff guy dressed in an overcoat and grey old man cap, while a slightly shorter guy with a messy black mop of hair and a dirty trench coat looked ready to smite Jason Accarelli. Sam’s every muscle twitched.

  ** _That one, that one’s yours._**

Sam gripped his fist tight, a fire deep inside his soul had ignited, a fire that seemed to burning its way through his veins in a way he hadn’t felt since his foster brother had nearly been ripped in half by a pretty vindictive demonic whore. Said whore was now dead and Sam had new leather shoes.

Sam marched forward shoving a large group of teenage giggling girls to the side, one falling down. “hey!” one shrieked, it was only with the greatest restraint  that sam didn’t make her spontaneously combust with the fires of Hell right there and then; Sam Wesson stepped across the invisible line the students had made and the whispers promptly began. _Who’s he? What’s he doing? Is that Dean’s boyfriend?_ Sam pointedly ignored the voice, a beautiful lullaby of

**_Kill them, kill them allll._ **

His eyes glowed amber and his heart was on fire; _Dean Winchester._ “You a faggot too?” the young coloured boy spat, Sam wasn’t listening to him though. One voice was a banshee of noise above the rest, where he belonged, on a podium above the common and the needy. Sam’s head twisted around to face an angel. Not a literal dick bag of grace angel; his eyes like emeralds shimmered wetly while his voice of fear was Sam’s own slice of Heaven. **_Dean, ours;_** he felt a sharp pain in his central face area and it took him a few beats to realise, that bloody jock had just hit him. That fucker had just hit him in the face.

Sam grinned at Jason. It was malicious, dark; an over bearing grin that spoke volumes of Sam’s state of mind. Blood ran down Sam’s face but Sam’s grin only grew, Jason would learn it was never a good idea to hit the heir of Hell. His hand shot out to grip Jason’s gelled up hair; the coloured boy pale considerably as the fear spiked within his soul; “Faggot is an ugly word. Fitting that it came from you.” Sam spat.  Jason laughed and Sam brought up his knee smashing the kid’s face. Dean let out a less then manly voice as Jason let out a pained groan. Sam shoved Jason to the floor where he fell gracelessly, “come on, get up” Sam snarled. Jason didn’t react, there was a soft touch on Sam’s bicep and for a moment Sam knew peace, Sam knew Heaven. The touch sent a warm wave of tranquil through him, calming him down, “Stop it, please, he didn’t mean it.” Sam’s mind raced to chase that voice, before he realised the voice was sad, upset. Sam’s eyes came into focus and he realised it was Dean. He looked at Dean, really looked, and nodded. Lowering his fist, “Who’s that Winchester, your boyfriend?” Jason spat from the blood, blood dripping out of his broken nose. Sam tensed, but Dean’s touch kept him cool, calm, not a speck of anger could be found in the much troubled teenager.  “Wesson!” a voice full of authority boomed, Sam turned around, pain striking at his gut when Dean’s hand fell from his arm. _No, don’t let go, My Dean._ “What, exactly, is going on here?” Mr Adler, Dean’s religious and form tutor, asked disapprovingly and rather pointedly.

 ** _ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL._** **_ANGEL._** The voice hissed angrily.

 _Shut it._ Sam barked inwardly.

Sam wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away blood. “I think it’s quite clear Sir” Sam answered somewhat snidely. Once upon a time innocence might’ve come easy to the orphaned son. Sam no longer had a shred of innocence, not even a mask. “Rather, Mr Wesson, come along” and with an exaggerated eye roll Sam followed the teacher, but not before he turned around and sent a flirtatious wink towards his soon-to-be queen; and that was how Sam Wesson, boy king, and Dean Winchester, Heaven’s warrior, met. Heaven and Hell had no idea the dire consequence this one chance meeting could cause.


	3. The Darkness Begins

Beautiful, dangerous lethal; three things that always came to mind whenever Sam Wesson was mentioned. His beauty was unchallengeable, unless you were a violent heterosexual male that took personal offence to the word gay, but the danger that he came with was even more so. Jason had a broken nose and a concussion once Sam Wesson was done with him, and Dean, poor good nerdy Dean, couldn’t help but feel a sort of sick pleasure of that. Years of being a bully, striking fear into nerds like Dean's hearts and now Jason was too afraid to even look at Dean. They said Sam had spoken, they said Sam was the new top dog. Dean knew the logical response was to be afraid, but the same way while other outcasts, other geeks and nerds, had always run from the jocks, Dean had never run away. One, because it would be the last straw to his father disowning him and finally giving up on him, and two there was something that just rubbed up him the wrong way when it came to bullies.

He never allowed Charlie or Cas to get bullied. He didn’t usually have to worry about the sister he never asked for, her rather violent and verbally abusive girlfriend had things covered, nobody questioned anything Dorothy said after that one incident when a jock tried to ahem ‘hit on’ Charlie as the school was calling it, Dorothy came charging with a baseball bat and Hell’s fire in her eyes. Needless to say he didn’t look at Charlie twice again, Dean didn’t trust easily, but a friend of Charlie’s was a friend of his.

Castiel was another story. Cas came from a large family, a very tightly religious family. They didn’t much like Dean or ‘his kind’. Cas said he didn’t care, what did his family know anyway? He had several brothers, Michael who for some reason was a tad bit overprotective of Dean and was forever trying to convert him to the way of God, Lucifer who had apparently run off after declaring God’s way was wrong and he if he wanted to fuck a guy he damned well would (true story), Gabriel who just liked to tease Cas, mess around, and eat lots of candy, Raphael who verbally made sure Dean was aware of his disgust (Dean might’ve punched that one a few times), there was Anna (Dean liked her), and then there was Samandriel. Samandriel was Cas’ baby bro, and Dean envied him slightly.

Dean had a little brother, but Adam and Dean would never see eye to eye. They hated each other actually, John got drunk and made a mistake, got a call ten months later about a baby boy with John’s DNA. Dean had yelled, gone mad, while his mother just cried and cried. The rage that had consumed him scared him to a point, this was his mother, the only person to ever stand up to his dad (not that he blamed his friends, John Winchester was a scary dude) and John had broken her to shattered pieces within minutes. Perhaps it had been a step to far, the first time he met Adam to say those words, but god he hated him. He blames the kid, blamed him so much, because it was Adam’s fault the Winchester family were no longer a unit, it was all Adam’s fault. Adam had said something about being the better son; Dean couldn’t remember it all; something about being ‘normal’ and Dean’s anger had consumed, taken control, until he hissed out. “You might be his favourite, little brother, but at least I was planned. You will _always_ be an accident and never a Winchester” with that he had yanked his father’s leather jacket, the legacy his father had gifted him, off and let it drop to the floor. The penny fell and perhaps John realised while Dean might not be the sun he asked for, he was his son, and Dean had just turned his back on him. Dean smiled warmly at his mother, walked upstairs and slammed his door. So yes, Dean wasn’t very fond of his own brother.

It was a sign of how much Dean hated bullies that when John got a call that Adam had been bullied it wasn’t John that drove down to see the boy, it was Dean. He got the bus and made a promise to his little brother, “It’s okay Adam, I’ll fix it” Adam had been knocked out, probably didn’t even know big brother had taken care of it. Jeremy Hunter and Jacob Armani didn’t know what hit them.

_“Ha, what a prick” the larger one laughed, when they heard a dark, melodious chuckle. Dean Winchester was many things, beauty was one of these. “Hello boys” he purred, green eyes electric and dark all at once. It was Jacob who took the bait, a small over compensating. “What, you some kind of prozzie?” he spat. “Scat!” The other barked. Dean chuckled, pushing off the wall, walking towards them with a predator grin. “I hear you beat my baby brother” Dean said, there was a sort of dark tune to his tone like a violin in the hands of a psychopath. “Who’re you?” Jeremy said somewhat stupidly. “Dean Winchester” Dean explained; then he pulled out a gun, pointing it forward. they both gasped, “See, I’m not well known for a gunman ship. In fact, I’m rather known for being a book worm.” He chuckled and then purred “So let’s get this right the first time, hmm?” they nodded their heads shakily, “I don’t like bullies, you understand. Being gay and a nerd, they rather rub me up the wrong way. So imagine my disgust and horror when I heard little Adam had been beaten far past what his little body could handle. So let’s get this right, yes? You stay away from Adam Milligan” he clicked the safety off audibly, “and we won’t have an issue” he winked before tucking his gun back into the back of his jeans. Dean was not the good boy his mother knew. “What if we do?” Jacob yelled, and Dean chuckled at the small boy. He turned around with a massive toothy grin, “Then we’ll have a large problem, won’t we love?” he winked. They didn’t end up having a problem._

Adam still didn’t know just how far Dean was willing to go to keep him safe. When he got home it was John who dared raise his voice to his oldest son, “You have had your mother in a panic, where have you been young man?!” he had roared. “Protecting _your_ son” Dean had snarled in return. He was tired, he was grumpy, and he had school in the morning. He pulled out the gun, passed it to John and raised an eyebrow, daring his father to say a word. He walked past his mother, and she looked at her son with a feeling of hurt and mourning. She had been hoping Dean’s bursts of anger at his father had been just that, angry bursts, she should’ve known having a dad like John would take a toll. She knew Samuel’s had on her. Dean had looked to her with desperation, he needed to know she understood, that she got it, that he wasn’t a freak. She had nodded, “I’m proud of you” she said, kissing his forehead and he nodded. John called to Dean once Dean went to the stairs, Dean turned around, “Yes?” “You’re my son too, you know” John muttered. Dean’s green eyes went very, very dark then. “No I’m not.” He stated. It didn’t hurt anymore; he would never be the son John wanted. He would never listen to rock music, or be interested in cars or guns, he would never want to check out babes or be a player, he would always be gay, awkward. John saw a new side to his little boy that night, the hunter that would always live within Dean Winchester. He had seen the dangerous side, the side that didn’t take shit, the side that protected family no matter the cost. “Good night Dean” John sighed, Dean was lost. Dean walked upstairs; silently shut his door, before slumping on the other side of the door and sobbing. He was _so_ lost and he just needed a saviour. He had learnt long ago if he wanted a hero, he better damn pick up a knights armour, no one was coming to his rescue, no one could understand how damaged Dean truly was. Nobody could understand how truly terrified Dean Winchester was.

 

It didn’t matter to Dean that Sam was a bully in that moment, because the moment Dean had touched him he had felt it, that feeling little boys were supposed to get off their parents, the feelings teenagers got from their friends, that feeling of safety. That feeling of belonging, and Dean craved it. He needed it like a starving man needed food. Sam Wesson was beautiful, he was dangerous, he was lethal and Dean wanted it all, if only to feel that feeling again. He didn’t have to wait long; it was Castiel who pointed out Sam’s ever watching eyes. Hazel eyes watched him no matter where he went, in the library, on the field, in class or walking home. It took Dean a week before he realised Sam wasn’t going to come to him, he wasn’t going to make the first move. Or perhaps in his dark mind he already had, he had defended Dean, and now he was waiting. He was waiting patiently, oh so patiently, and it was killing Dean. his eyes, sometimes brown and sometimes, Dean swore it, they were golden. Yellow tinted fire, but Dean ignored him. he had to. it didn’t matter how safe Dean felt with him, it was the trick of a predator. Dean was never safe, not even with Cas or Benny. He was never supposed to be safe; he fought for what he had tooth and nail. He hid from those he could not fight, and he wasn’t sure what would happen ~~if~~ when Sam turned on him. so he hid, turned away, and then the predator caught the prey.

Dean was walking home from study practise; pretty sure Benny had gotten everything for the chemistry test tomorrow. Dean walked home with a whistle; it was punk, another thing his father hated. Dean was finding he cared less and less. It was as he was walking home, all time low happily playing in his mind, when he felt hands grab at his shoulders and he was pulled into a dark alley. He took in a deep breath, the excitement of a fight pulsing through his blood, as he kicked back. the voice was dark as it purred against his ear lobe, “You’ve been hiding from me, darling” Dean froze, _Sam._  He elbowed Sam but the boy only laughed, “I’m a bit tougher than your average Tom, Dick or Harry love” he purred. Dean shivered, but fought on anyway. He hit Sam’s gut and the taller male grunted in pain, he gripped onto Dean’s shoulders and smashed him into the wall of the alley. “Tell me, why is it I can wrap every male and female in that blasted school around my finger, but the one I want seems to think he has to run” Dean hissed in pain, but Sam didn’t drop him. His hold was harsh, strong, and Dean couldn’t help but let the safety of it devour his very soul. “You feel it, don’t you? You’re scared of it, scared of me” Sam growled while grinning, it was dangerous, dark; lethal. Dean wanted it. He yanked at Sam’s shirt, pulling him against him. “Maybe I hide form you, because I hate you.” he hissed, before kicking upwards into Sam’s groin. Sam fell downwards, clutching at his aching balls, while looking up at Dean with dark malice. Dean smiled mockingly, gripping Sam’s chin and lifting his head up. “Perhaps, Wesson, I hide from you, because I am afraid of you. I am afraid of your kind and for that reason, I despise you. perhaps, Wesson, you let it escape your feeble mind, that I do not want you because you disgust me” Dean spat. Oh it was a lie, a beautiful lie but if Sam was worth it, Dean was sure he was. Sam wouldn’t leave it at that. Or perhaps he was boring, normal, like the rest, and Dean had overestimated him. “you’re a dirty liar Winchester. you’re not scared of me because I’m a bully; you’re scared of me because I make you feel it. You are mine Dean, and I will have you. like it or not, I will destroy all who try to take you from me” _or perhaps, Sam was everything Dean wanted in a man._ Dean kissed Sam’s head, “I’m not your angel Sam Wesson,” he whispered before walking away. On the floor, on his knees, with an aching groin and a battered ego Sam couldn’t help but grin madly, manically. No Dean wasn’t the angel Sam had thought him to be, he was much better than that. He was a fallen angel; he was the Lucifer to Sam’s burning heart. He was cold, ice cold, so cold it burnt to touch, Sam had found his queen and chase him he would. Sam growled, getting to his feet, before walking home with a new set plan. Dean didn’t want a knight in shining armour, he wanted a beast covered in blood and what kind of husband would Sam be, were he to disappoint his darling bride?


	4. Chain Smokers and Lost Lovers

Everybody has a place in this world, especially in high school. You had the geeks, nerds and both who hung out in the library where no jock dared step foot, you has the jocks who were practising tackling and running together on the pitch, the popular cheerleader girls who were cheering the boys on, you had the goths and outcasts that were lurking in the shadows, sneering at the 'normal' crowd. You had the preps and fashionistas gossiping about their latest fashion idol and who had put out what and when they were going to get it.  
  
Of course then you had Sam's gang, a bunch of teenagers with dark make up, dark hair and darker clothes. Sam always wore a black shirt, a black leather jacket with worn out jeans a boots. His 'gang' members were Meg Masters, Thomas Masters, Ruby Maine, Fergus McCloud, Lilith Maine and Abbadon Maine. Meg and Tom were two drapes that came from a drape family. Meg wore white tight shirts and vests, a black fitted leather jacket and tight black jeans with black boots while her brother wore a black shirt, a black leather jacket, black tight jeans, and black boots. Ruby preferred dark gothic reds then white, with black mini mini skirts and high heels. Fergus was forever in expensive suits, refusing to follow the trend of Sam's group, Sam couldn't care less as long as Crowley stayed cold and ruthless he could show up in a pink onesie for all he gave a damn. Lilith loved white dresses that made her look half her age, Sam scoffed but had to admit she was his favourite. She was after all the creepiest, and she owned half the school. Abbadon stuck to the trend of black, black, black; black like her soul.  
  
Sam leaned against the wall in the shadows of the school, Ruby and Lilith directly on each side of him, with a cigarette between his lips. He blew out a puff of smoke carelessly, "don't look now, lover boys on his way" Lilith whispered before slinking away into the darkness. Sam would never understand how a girl dressed completely in white could hide in the shadows but she managed it.  
  
Dean walked towards Sam almost shyly. Sam could tell Dean was trying to put on a swagger (and failing miserably) with what was probably supposed to be a smirk but instead looked like a nervous tilted smile. Sam raised an eyebrow, Dean had been making quite the show of avoiding him since the fight. In fact, he had been doing quite well at it. At first Sam had chased him but it seemed the nonchalant route was the most seductive one. He'd have to inform Azayzel.  
  
Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean slight cough. Sam looked down with a slight smirk, "what?" He asked, a disapproving tone slipping through. "I...I never got to thank you." He muttered, looking down. Sam tilted his head, perhaps a different approach was necessary. "Your welcome" he said without a care. "But that's not what you want." Sam said with an intimidating step towards the nerdy boy. "I was wondering, if I could, you know, erm..." Sam withheld his snapping remark to tell the idiot to hurry up and ask for whatever he wanted. Sam would probably give it to him anyway. "Have a drag?" He finally asked. Sam's eyes widened ever so slightly, brave little shot. Dean hadn't looked the kind of guy to smoke, heck he could hardly even defend himself. 

The boy was so small, and rather chubby if Sam did say so himself. It seemed to add to his little mask though, for Sam knew the truth of the boy destined to be his own and Sam couldn't have made a greater choice then his Dean. Sam realized he was yet to answer the boy, and so tilted his head ever so slightly, his breath mingling with Dean's own. "Sure" he said, taking a long drag of his fag, Dean reached up to take a drag but that only made the boy king inwardly chuckle. Was he really so naive as to think Sam would make it that easy for him? 

Sam hovered over Dean slightly, giving the teenage boy long enough to run, to leave, his chance to go back to the good, and forget all the bad Sam knew he represented. It was only fair, after all, once Sam had him he would  _never_ let Dean go. Dean opened his mouth to say something and Sam dropped an open mouth kiss on his plump lips, the smoke travelling from Sam's mouth to Dean's. 

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, because this wasn't just chain smoking or kissing, it felt like Sam was devouring him, staking his claim. Dean knew that should be degrading, he was a person not a pet, but Sam felt so good, so soft, so safe how could something so good be wrong? Oh so wrong. The smoke attacked Dean's throat and as much as he would've loved to keep Sam's lips attached to his own a coughing fit erupted and Sam laughed at him. Dean spluttered slightly, a blush creeping up from his neck and stopping at the tips of his ears. "Cute" Sam purred, before leaning in again and this time there was no waiting, Sam took what he wanted and Dean loved it. Sam's tongue seemed to know a dance and was leading Dean's own, and when Dean was shoved against the wall, faced with Sam's pure strength, he didn't care that this was probably a very stupid idea. He didn't care that his reputation, his mask of which he had spent so many years building up, was cracking at the seams because Sam felt so safe, and so warm. Sam propped his knee up between Dean's leg and they spread easily. "You are mine" Sam growled, his much larger body hiding Dean was sight. Dean was panting, looking up at Sam breathless. The shadow's covered Sam's face perfectly, making him look like a prince of darkness, no, a king. "Dean Winchester" Sam purred it out like a prayer and Dean's eyes widened at the gesture, never before had his own name sounded so holy and unholy all at the same time. Sam leant back down to suck on Dean's neck, growling into the skin, licking at it as he left a purple mark. "Beautiful," Sam purred, nose rubbing against his skin. Any demon, any angel, any monster would smell Sam on Dean, for now it would have to do. Until Sam could properly take Dean, until then the scenting would have to do. "Sam?" Dean panted, Sam realized Dean should probably go back to his friends and Sam should probably return to reality. Dean wasn't his wife. Not yet at least...but he would be. Dean had no way out now. Dean would submit. 

Sam let him down, and waited for Dean to run off but he didn't, not straight away. He instead kissed Sam's cheek, so soft, so kind, it was hard to think this was the same boy as the one he had been faced with the other night, the one that had kicked Sam to the ground and showed Sam he would have to work for it, and wasn't Dean just the prize worth fighting for? "The kiss was better then the fag" Dean admitted, a small smile on his lips before walking off. Sam couldn't help it, his hand automatically moving to connect with Dean's perfect ass. Dean turned around and sent hima  dark look, there it was. "See you tonight" Sam winked. Dean rolled his eyes, poor thing didn't believe him. Poor thing probably thought the date Sam had planned would be droll, not even a proper date but Sam wasn't like other boys, oh no his date would be marvelous, and spectacular. It would be perfect for a beautiful young boy such as Dean, and Dean he knew would love it almost as much as Sam loved him. 


	5. Not Strong Enough To Stay Away

It was 12 o'clock while Kansas slept. A family of masks and lies slept in peace, the father cradled a bottle while a mother cradled a broken dream long forgotten by all but she; the son, the only son with green eyes of a thousand dark secrets stood awake by his window. He was the dark Juliet in a home of white, nobody would ever had guessed the darkness of which lived within Heaven's vessel. Romeo stood outside in the form of Sam Wesson, a cocky smirk on his face as he beckoned down the fallen angel with long fingers.

A smarter boy might have hidden away, or a larger boy told Sam Wesson he wanted no part in his games. Dean Winchester was neither overly large nor smart, but he was playful and Sam Wesson would come up with such delightful games.

He opened the window, a soft smile on his face. A mask, a lie only Sam seemed to see through. "Dean, come on!" He called, and Dean knew the smarter move was to get into bed and hide from him, but there was no fun in that. There was something so delicious in Sam, something dark and luscious, something homely and safe that Dean trusted. Perhaps he was wrong, Cas certainy seemed to think so, but Cas wasn't here. He nodded with a grin, he climbed out of the window, walked across the ledge, jumped onto the roof and climbed down. He fell onto the grass with a grunt before laughing, Sam shook his head with fondness. He walked over to Dean, looming over him before stretching out his arm. A dark obsessive sort of glee came over him when Dean took it without care nor worry.

"Sam" he breathed, "Thought you weren't coming" he laughed somewhat nervously. Sam grinned, wasn't Friday just a wondrous night? "You stayed up though" Sam noted, looking up at the open window with the moving curtains. Dean shrugged, moving to stand up. Sam did not drop his hand and he did not move to yank it away, "So, where you taking me?" Dean asked bluntly, that cocky smile back. Sam smirked, "Well, a movie seemed droll and a picnic seemed boring" Sam listed off. Dean rolled his eyes, he did hope Sam wasn't going to be boring, ordinary. "So I thought of something much more interesting" Dean raised an eyebrow but Sam only took his hand, dragging him along. Sam dropped his hand to wrap a strong, warm arm around Dean's waist and Dean leaned into it. Sam was so safe, so soft, so warm; so beautiful. He felt Sam's nose rubbing down his neck again, a weird habit he seemed to have, and Dean really should talk to Sam about it, because ever since they kissed Cas had been dodgy with him. Glaring at Dean, sneering at him, completely detaching himself from Dean, complaining that he stunk. Dean rubbing at his neck, "What, do I smell or something?" He asked consciously, he hadn't thought he smelt that bad. Sam chuckled, "You smell divine" Sam said, a dark undertone to his already deep voice. Dean shivered, "right" he muttered. Sam was probably just being polite, he'd have a good scrub when he got home. 

Their first date and he stunk like a skunk, great. 

"There better be pie" Dean muttered, looking down annoyed at himself. Sam brought him in closer, leading him to a car. Dean's eyes widened, "is that a Chevy Impala 1967?" Dean grinned childishly with excitement. "yep" Sam smirked, and if Sam hadn't been there Dean probably would've been jumping up and down screaming. 

Sam led him into the backseat, whistling at the driver and Dean's grin didn't falter as they sped away. 

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean asked. Sam raised an eyebrow, "taking you on a date, hopefully getting laid?" he joked. Dean hit him in the shoulder.

"Bitch" he laughed. 

"Jerk" instantly flew out of Sam's mouth but Dean didn't seem to mind. 

"Seriously, I mean, you gotta be rich as fuck, you have a bloody chauffer, what are you doing round here?" Dean looked up, long eyelashes fluttering to cover beautiful green eyes and Sam bit his lip. Stupid fucking hot not quite boyfriend but definitely wife. Sam shrugged, "I was put into the adoption agency at a young age, got a lot of cash from my parents, guess they feel bad or something, not like I care, but Amanda and Todd want me to live it down, work for what I got. I get it, I don't want to be some brat who got his money, fucks his money away every night. I want to have a wife to come home to, be a husband and a dad that my family'll be proud of." Sam shrugged. He'd said far too much, said wife too much, said way too fucking much. Dean snuggled closer into him though, "Your family's a bag of dicks, they don't know what they're missing" Dean sat on Sam's lap, facing him. Sam swallowed audibly while Dean looked at him like he was a piece of meat he couldn't wait to chew into. "Well, their loss is my gain Sammy" and he kissed Sam harsh and rough, taking back what Sam had stolen just hours ago at school. Sam growled into the kiss, moaning when Dean gripped onto his hair and yanked. "Sweet spot Sammy?" Dean purred. "Don't call me Sammy" Sam growled, his arms hooking around Dean's waist, he pulled Dean closer, their breaths mingling and Sam wanted to take Dean, all of him, he wanted to be Dean's everything. He wanted to consume every last molecule that was Dean Winchester, "I love it when you look at me like that" Dean said through pants, while his hands fumbled with Sam's stupid jeans. His fingers didn't seem nimble enough to deal with his button and this really wasn't as sexy as he'd like it to be, as he was sure some of Sam's 'drape' girls would be. "Like what?" Sam panted, ducking down to suck on Dean's neck that really wasn't helping Dean's latest mission. "Like I'm your everything, a star, or the sun" Dean undid Sam's button with a twist of his wrist, pulled down his zip and placed his hands on Sam's visible erection through his pants. Sam's breath hitched against Dean's skin, "you are me everything" Sam growled. He should really shut up, he was showing his hand, his weakness, something Heaven could use against him, something Dean could easily use against him without even trying. "I'd kill for you Dean Winchester" Sam growled. 

_I have killed for you. Every sin I've ever committed has been for you, my star, my sun, my bride to be._

Dean's hands crept under Sam's boxers and the moment Dean's sun kissed skin touched Sam's own it was like being struck by lightning, and Sam needed Dean's touch more than he needed air, or water, or food. He needed Dean more than he needed his soul, or his heart that kept the blood flowing. Dean's fingers danced along Sam shaft and his head fell back, he bit his lip as the darkness seemed to wash away, Dean's touch had such a beautiful pure effect on the boy king. "Sirs, we're almost there" Sam let out an inhuman sound at the demon driver, they bloody well weren't nearly there. Not by a long shot if Sam had his way, "My mistake sirs" The driver grumbled and Sam nodded. Dean let out a giggle, and Sam looked down as Dean slunk off of his lap and to his knees. Sam groaned even louder at that sight, so beautiful on his knees ready to serve his king, his only king. Dean would serve no one else, for he was above all else. Sam would kill any and all who dared try to put his queen down. Dean licked a long stripe up Sam's shaft and Sam groaned, "Dean, Dean please" Sam panted. His hands found their way to Dean's hair, beautiful blonde strands and Dean purred at the touch, sucking on the tip of his cock Sam couldn't help but feel but groan at the vibrations that purr caused. Sam's touch was soft where Dean's had been harsh, "Mine, mine, mine, mine" Sam repeated in growls and groans, Dean was his, all his. Dean nodded, taking Sam in further, his hands rubbing on Sam's thigh. It was the idea of marking Dean, of having his essence, his cum in his mate that pushed Sam over the edge. He would claim Dean before any angel had the chance, Dean was his and his alone. He'd kill for Dean, he'd die for Dean; no angel could speak the same promises. He shot long, thick ropes down Dean's throat and his dick gave a limp jump as Dean swallowed eagerly. "Sam" Dean whined and Sam noticed how Dean hadn't even touched himself. Oh his beautiful wife, not even married, not even in a steady relationship, and already Dean forgot to care for himself, to busy catering to Sam's every whim. "Beautiful, your so beautiful" Sam breathed, pulling Dean into his lap, kissing him soft and sweet. Dean moaned into the kiss, "Such a good boy for me, my beautiful boy" Dean's world froze in those moments, rubbing into Sam's lap against Sam's still unclothed limp cock. "Don't even need me to touch you to get you so crazy and worked up do you?" Sam purred against his ear. "Please, Sam please," Dean begged. It was starting to hurt, he needed Sam to touch him. Sam gripped both of Dean's wrists, sucking and nibbling at his ear. "Cum for me." Sam growled, and really it was a test, he hardly believed Dean could do it without some sort of physical prompt but Dean did so with a howl, bucking his hips and Sam grinned like the Cheshirecat. Dean slumped against Sam's chest, "We're doing that again" he muttered. Sam chuckled, "You ready to get out?" Sam whispered, Dean hadn't noticed the car had stopped. "Mmm, five minutes" Dean murmured, happily sated against Sam's chest. Sam stroked the back of his neck, "Okay love, five minutes" he chuckled.

Dean smelt perfect, the most intoxicating mix of his own scent, Sam's scent and the scent of Sam's essence wrapping around Dean like a warm blanket. 

* * *

The five minutes passed and reluctantly Sam managed to drag Dean out of the car. "I am not happy about this" Dean grumbled. "The car will be there when we get back" Sam chuckled. "She's all on her own" Dean whined. "I promise for our next date to drive you all round the town in the car and you can stay with her the whole time" Sam laughed. Dean nodded, "with pie?" He tried and Sam shook his head fondly, "lots and lots of pie." 

Dean gaped when Sam pulled him into the building, men, women and teenagers alike were all figjting. Some with guns, others with knives and weapons, while some just fought with fists. Dean looked up at Sam with a mix of excitement, wonder and fear. "You come here often?" a big bulky man purred, his hands stroking across Dean's arse. Dean turned around, narrowed his eyes before putting on an exaggerated mask of horror and squeeking loudly. Sam turned and snarled, "Back off, he's with me" Sam snarled furiously. The man imediatly stepped back, "Dude, sorry, I didn't know he was yours man" Sam nodded tensely, tilted Dean's neck so he could scent him again. "You come here often?" Dean asked a tad bit nervously to Sam. "It's good to blow off steam, if it wasn't for here Jason would be dead" Sam admitted. Jason was lucky to be alive anyway, touch his fucking wife. Dean smirked as he looked to a ring where they were fighting barehanded, he looked up to Sam with a glint in his eye. "Absolutely not" Sam crossed his arms. Dean was not fighting, that was not the plan..."What? Afraid your going to lose and embarrass yourself?" Dean smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow, "You want to watch me, or fight me?" Sam asked. If he fought Dean he'd lose, he knew he would, he'd never hurt his beloved, not unless Dean liked that sort of thing. Even then....

"Fight _for_ me" Dean purred seductively and Sam was a goner.

"Of course love" Sam nodded. He sat Dean down at a mahogany wooden table, next to a slightly larger one.

"You have your own places?" Dean asked, looking around to see the others just standing.

Sam smirked, "I'm the standing champion, it's where the king and his company sits" Sam explained.

"Then you better win, because I'm rather comfy" Dean shuffled slightly as if to prove his point and Sam nodded.

Smirk not moving out of place Sam leaned down to peck Dean's lips, "With such a beautiful prize, how could I ever dream of losing?" and he sprinted off to jump into the ring. 

* * *

 

Dean sat on the closest thing to a throne he had ever sat on and leaned back with an exaggerated lazy grin, it hadn't take long for challengers to step forward. They had seen the beauty Sam had brought in with him and had believed that Dean was like most non-fighters brought in here by the regulars, a whore that would fuck anyone that won, anyone with enough pheromones. Dean had keen green eyes on Sam, who for once looked small among the other men. Dean had wrongly thought Sam would face teenagers his own age, and was not biting his lip. Dean wouldn't put it past Sam to try and fight his way through every man here just to have Dean's approval. Dean had no idea just why Sam was so well known, "Got a pretty whore there Wesson, can't wait to split him open" a man with a massive bald head laughed, Dean clenched his fist angrily while Sam showed no such reluctant to keep his anger in place. He jumped across the ring, ducking hits while throwing his own. Dean bit his tongue as to not yell out when Sam received a nasty punch to the mouth, it reminded him too much of Jason. The blood spilt from Sam's lips but Sam grinned, his eyes flashed yellow and he smirked. "The only one who's splitting that boy is me, and your right. It's gonna be sweet as can be" Sam said so calmly, dangerously calm. The man froze in horror, and Sam threw a cruel punch to his gut. The man tumbled over and Sam smashed his elbow over his head while lifting his knee. He laughed cruelly at the double crunch while the man let out a groan of pain, he fell to the floor and Sam hovered over him. "No one touches  _my Dean_ " Sam spat before kicking his limp body. He jumped out of the ring, waltzing over towards Dean. Dean lifted himself off the chair, jumping into Sam's arms while Sam pulled him to his chest. Dean wrapped his bow legs around Sam's waist, "That was awesome!" Dean laughed and Sam nodded, he kissed Dean's forehead. The rage was still swimming in his veins, the idea of another man, another woman, another anything touching his Dean was unfathomable. It simply wasn't allowed. Sam'd kill them, he'd kill them all. "Dean, who else has touched you?" Sam asked, somewhat randomly according to Dean, when he sat down with Dean still in his lap. "Sam..." Dean tried to trail off but Sam wasn't having it. He gripped Dean's chest, "Who else?" he growled. "No one alright?!" Dean huffed, crossing his arms. Now Sam was going to think he was some sort of lousy virgin, Sam grinned, nuzzling into Dean's neck. "Good, my Dean." Sam purred into his neck. Dean still wasn't happy. "I'm sorry, but the idea of anyone else touching you, I'd kill them Dean" Sam growled. "I'd kill them all" Dean smiled, stroking Sam's nice long soft hair. "Cause I'm yours" he sighed blissfully. "Cause your mine" Sam agreed.  _  
_

* * *

Sam and Dean were driven home and Sam could tell Dean didn't want to go back. It was four o'clock in the morning and he was sleepy, already falling asleep against Sam's chest. "Don't wanna" Dean whined, gripping onto his comfy bed/pillow/blanket that was Sam Wesson. "You gotta" Sam replied just as petulant. He would happily take Dean home but it was bad for the courting if they spent all their time together. "Don't make me, Dad's stupid" Dean whined, snuggling closer into Sam. "I'll pick you up later" Sam promised. "Come with me" Dean latched his mouth onto Dean's neck and no, that was a really bad idea, besides he had a war to plan and lead. "I promise, get some sleep, and I'll come pick you up at one o'clock again" Sam whispered, nibbling on Dean's ear. "I hate you" Dean whined, Sam chuckled.

"No you don't"

He picked Dean up, easily braking into the house and creeping up the steps. He opened Dean's door and smiled. There were certificates of achievementhanging on the walls, and pictures of Dean, Cas, Benny and Charlie all grinning on the wall. Sam carefully placed Dean in his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. "Sam" Dean called out tiredly before Sam could crawl out of the window, "Yeah?" Sam called back. "Best date ever" Dean said with a tired smile, before rolling over to face the picture of him and Cas. Sam smiled fondly, before he noticed the picture of Cas. It wasn't something Dean would notice, but on the shadows there was a very faint shadow of wings. 

_**wings. wings. wings.** _

_**ANGEL.** _

Sam looked down at Dean, and knew he should leave, _right now_ , before Dean's parents showed up, or Castiel and his angels buddies. Sam should have known. Of course the vessel of bloody Michael would have angel stalkers. He didn't leave. He couldn't. He wouldn't let them take Dean, his Dean, beautiful Dean. "Move up" Sam ordered, crawling into the bed. Dean shuffled ever so slightly and Sam crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Dean while Dean snuggled into Sam's chest. "I knew you'd stay" Dean whispered. Sam nodded, stroking Dean's face. Dean soon fell asleep, and Sam didn't take much long after. The feel of Dean safe in his arms like the softest of lullabies the kindest of mothers could sing. They'd never have Dean, Sam wouldn't let them. "I love you Dean" Sam whispered before falling into the darkness.

It truly was the best date of Sam and Dean's life and it was the start of something truly beautiful, and wondrous. 

Something not even Heaven could take from them, no matter how they tried. 


	6. The Rise of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Castiel centric, and so will the next chapter. I know Sam's acting like a dick, but that is also explained in the next chapter.   
> Thank you for all your comments they really egg me on <3  
> LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!

   To get one thing straight Dean was not a douche. Seriously, he was not one of those controlling possessive dickbags that wanted to keep their boyfriends under lock and key for all eternity, he had never been that kind of guy. Not even when Cas had got with that slut Meg and he may or may not have fantasised about killing her… a lot. Seriously, he gave Kevin (his science partner) nightmares but that did not mean he would not pace, and rant, and rave, and well go slightly homicidal when Sam was getting all buddy and buddy with Meg. Castiel sat by his side, looking at him with that ‘I really want to help you but I don’t know the correct social reaction to this, give me an order’ look and Dean just wanted to scream. He had woken up alone, which fine, like he cared, he was used to it, Sam had obviously left in the middle of the night and gone home but he didn’t pick Dean up to walk him to school like he usually did, (didn’t call or drop by over the weekend either) which Dean kind of liked even though he’d never admit it, and he wasn’t there at break, and he hadn’t been there in PE or Religious today and then he finds him with that slag, the very same slag that Dean still wanted to kill for playing with Cas’ heart the way she had. Castiel had either not noticed or was still pretending he didn’t have emotions. Probably the second one because it was Cas, “Dean, would you like to go to the library?” Castiel asked and Dean shook his head. He did not. He wanted to kill someone, preferably Megan…or Sam. “Dean, your torturing yourself” Cas sighed.

He didn’t like Sam. He didn’t like what he knew Sam would do to Dean, what he would force Dean to become, whether Dean wanted it or not. He would give Dean everything, literally Heaven, if Dean would just realise that Sam was a massive dick. “You know what, why don’t we go get lunch Cas? I’m hungry” Castiel beamed, and dragged his best friend off. “I don’t even get it Cas, one day he’s all over me and is ready to commit mass genocide cause a guy wolf whistled at me and now he’s all over her” Dean grumbled as they walked. Castiel tilted his head, “Perhaps he’s just a dick” Dean hummed, they stood in the cafeteria but both knew they wouldn’t actually eat. Dean was still going through his ‘I’m so fucking fat it’s unattractive’ phase and Castiel simply didn’t need to. Not that Dean knew that but he kindly wasn’t commenting. Dean dragged Castiel to sit down with him, “Feels like it’s been ages man” Dean laughed and Castiel nodded. Of all the humans Castiel was forced to endure for these small, precious moments with his best friend Dean was the only one he could actually tolerate, it did make time without him rather tedious. Benny was revolting; from the way he would sweat like a pig to the way he acted as if one year with Dean could beat a whole lifetime and then some that Dean and he had shared. Castiel remembered cradling Dean’s soul, vowing protection from all evils, and then he found out Dean was to be betrothed to Sam Wesson. Charlie was perhaps more tolerable, but he would hardly call her a friend and Dorothy was simply rather too crude for Castiel’s tastes but Dean, Dean was perfect. “So what happened with you and Meg?” Dean asked. He knew the gist, Meg was a slut, broke Cas’ heart so Dean broke her nose. Castiel shrugged, “I have a stick up my arse apparently, not ‘entertaining’ enough for her” Castiel shrugged it off, he could practically taste her demonic essence from their kisses anyway, not the most enjoyable experience he must admit. Dean snorted, “Well I’m sure Sam will be plenty of fun for a whore like her” Dean muttered darkly. He’d love to show Meg some fun, like stab her in the cunt with a blunt knife. Cas tilted his head and then scrunched his face up; “Sam is a bad influence on you.” was all he said, before dropping it. It was then, in the comfortable silence Dean and Castiel always managed to have, that Sam came storming in looking like wrath himself. Castiel tensed, but Dean acted as if Sam didn’t exist. “You should come round this weekend, we haven’t chilled out for a while and Mum misses you. She really likes you Cas, not a fan of Meg, but then again who is?” Dean laughed, it was loud and free, it warmed Castiel’s heart, to know that he could bear witness to such beauty. Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, before being yanked up roughly by tall, dark and revolting. “It was, as always, a pleasure Samuel” Castiel gritted out as calmly as he could muster. What he wouldn’t give to have just a few moments of his grace back, just a few moments, to smite Samuel Wesson out of existence and delete him from Dean’s memory. It wasn’t that he was jealous, though in a way perhaps he was, but more so that Sam Wesson had plans to destroy his beautiful Dean and that just couldn’t be allowed. “What’s your problem blue eyes?” Sam growled. Dean stood up grabbing Sam’s arm. “Let him go Sam” Dean growled; the whole cafeteria was in silence. Sam didn’t let Castiel go. Castiel squirmed unconsciously, Dean’s touch tightened, “let him go Sam, he didn’t do anything” Dean tried to speak calmly but if there was one thing he would not tolerate was dicks being dicks to his friends. Sam still didn’t relent and Dean sighed, “Sam, I swear to fucking- let Cas go” Dean sounded exasperated and Castiel could _feel_ his soul violently vibrate. Castiel visibly relaxed, if just for Dean’s benefit. Dean’s soul did seem to calm slightly, but not overly. “Sam, please, just stop it.” Dean sighed, the one time he and Cas were finally getting some time to actually just chill as they did and Sam had to come and ruin it. Sam dropped Castiel rather unceremoniously and Dean helped his friend up. When Castiel was steady on his feet Dean hugged him tightly, “Come on Cas” Dean sent a sour look to Sam before dragging Castiel off. “I apologise Dean, I didn’t mean to ruin your courtship” Castiel apologised. “You didn’t, he did and it’s dating Cas, not ‘courting’ dude we’re not in the 1930’s” Dean laughed. Castiel shrugged, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for the fact he was glad Sam was getting the message. Dean slung an arm around his shoulders, “Come on, how’s those bees” and Dean laughed while Castiel told him all about Cain (Dean’s uncle and Castiel’s bee keeper buddy, Cain is _still_ bugging Dean to get with Castiel.) and how there were two more bees to the hive and how the queen seemed sassy (Dean didn’t understand how a bee could be sassy but whatever kept Cas happy.) Castiel suddenly stopped and Dean raised an eyebrow, “If Sam ever hurts you I’ll kill him” Castiel said, somewhat randomly and Dean chuckled. “Not before Benny, Cain, Charlie and Dorothy get at him”

“Yes I will.” Castiel said with finality. He made a vow then, he was done with being a teenager. Dean did not need a teenager best friend anymore, though Castiel would forever treasure those years, Dean needed a friend, a companion, a protector. He needed a warrior of Heaven, a soldier of the Lord, an angel afraid of no war or toil. The Boy King had raised and Castiel had a job to do.


	7. My Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dean and Adam cuteness   
> Some background on Sam (just a smidge)  
> I WORKED OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO SAM'S SOUL WOOOO  
> But you guys don't know yet! :P  
> Hope you enjoy it <3

Sam remembered the angels well, but by no means was he fond of them. Dean, beautiful Dean, seemed to have quite a different opinion.  
  
Sam had been six when he first met an angel, Zachariah. Imagine it, a six year old scared and lost, closest thing to a family all strung out in pieces before them, and what do they hear from the ones who are supposed to righteous, good, benevolent? "You brought this on yourself, demon spawn" Sam Wesson had been six years old, as far as he was concerned he had every right to despise angels and then one dared, dared, to flirt with HIS wife while he attempted to sort out demon deals that far above his pay grade? He, personally, believed he had a right to be pissed and then Dean, oh perfect Dean, got confused and believed Sam to be the bad guy.  
His poor baby, he just didn't understand was all, otherwise Dean would never turn his back on his husband. No, not his Dean. Dean who was loyal and Dean who was kind, Dean who was dark and Dean who was cruel to those deserving of his black heart.  
  
He sat in the middle of his bedroom. Pictures had been ripped down and there were holes in the wall; papers, books, and a matter of small trinkets were not torn and smashed around the floor, the drawers holding his clothes had been thrown to the floor, the TV had been smashed and shattered glass had fallen to the floor like snow flakes. He brought his knees to his chest,  the image of one boy in his mind. His foster parents had tried, so desperately, to calm the orphan boy but they meant nothing to him, none of them did. It was Dean's job to keep him calm, keep him in check; so where was his bride? He didn't cry. He couldn't. Dean would know, somehow he would know. He looked up at the clock and glared at it. He hated them. He them all. Angels that didn't know, couldn't know, what love really was. Castiel didn't know, would never love Dean as Sam did. He just couldn't! Sam clenched his fist before pulling out his phone, he should call ruby but he was in no mood for her flirtations nor her promises of being a better bride than Dean. None was better then Dean. He took a deep breath, no, he just needed to reinstate his dominance in their relationship. He needed to show a prime example of his strength, of his power.  
  
 _Meg Masters, a low servant._  
  
Dean hated her. Reasons unknown, though Cas also seemed to have an affection for the bitch, a bonus.  
  
\-----------------—----------------------------—-  
  
Dean lay back on his bed. Castiel was siting on the floor, legs crossed, starring up at him in that creepy way he often did. Dean's arm had fallen off to limply lay off the bed a few hours ago and Castiel was stroking his fingers. Dean sighed exasperated, he loathed to admit it but he missed Sam. Stupid Sam with his stupid face and stupid hair; the way everything Sam did was planned, had a purpose. Dean rubbed a hand across his face, "I must leave you" Castiel finally said, getting up and reluctantly dropping Dean's hand. "What? Oh yeah. Hey come round on Thursday, we can play that new devil may cry game" Dean called as Castiel moved to leave. "Whatever you wish Dean" Castiel said with a smile. Dean laughed, "I will see you on Thursday" Castiel nodded before disappearing out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Dean slumped further into his bed with an exasperated sigh. John was out again (when wasn't he these days?), his mother was out with his 'step mother', and Adam was down stairs with his friend, Joey or something. Dean hadn't been paying attention. He heaved himself up, it wouldn't hurt to check on Adam he guessed. It didn't mean he liked him or anything, or that he cared if he was being stupid or not. He walked down the stairs, hushed whispers. Dean froze on the steps, "why don't we go out? It's not like he cares" the kid said in a hushed voice. "Leave him alone" Adam muttered. "What? He's a freak. I heard he's gay" the kid carried on. Dean clenched his fist, he had half a mind to kick the dickbag out, or run crying to Sam. Wouldn't that be funny? "I dare you to call him a freak to his boyfriend" was all Adam had to say to that. Dean stepped into the room, "you alright fatso?" Adam called, somewhat affectionately. Okay, so maybe Dean was a bit fond of his kid brother. He walked past Adam, ruffling his hair a bit. If he then walked slower and kicked Joey well, who was going to stop him? Joey turned to Adam, "your allowed to call him fat?" He sounded shocked. Dean narrowed his eyes, "get smarter friends Adam, this one makes my head hurt. Eyes too" Dean sneered before leaving to the kitchen for a snack, there was a black rose on the counter and a note.  
  
'It reminded me of you. -Sam.'  
  
Dean smiled, cute. He opened the fridge, grabbing a slice of pie. He walked into the front room, turning on the TV to the horror channel. Joey, it turned out, was a massive pussy and it pleased Dean vastly. Adam sat by Dean's feet, resting his head on his leg. Dean looked down fondly with a smile, "I'm sorry I ruined your family" Adam muttered. Dean sighed.  
"You didn't. Dad did."  
"I'm glad your my big brother" Adam smiled.  
Dean smiled back, "couldn't have picked a better little brother if I tried kiddo."  
  
Half way through the film joey's parents picked him up, it turned out joey's dad was also homophobic. Apparently he forgotten the little warning John had given them all 'don't be stupid, my son doesn't have boundaries', Dean reminded them. Adam and Dean watched the movie in peace after that, "those demons were so cool!" Adam cheered happily. Dean chuckled, "the angels were so boring" Dean groaned and Adam nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly he hugged Dean, "thanks" he muttered and Dean nodded.  
  
They sat on the sofa for a while watching crap TV, Adam eventually falling asleep on Dean's shoulder. "My little brother" Dean murmured, mostly to himself then to anyone else. Eventually Mary and Kate came in, both mothers smiled. Dean picked Adam up and passed him to Kate "He likes demons" Dean smirked, the horror passing Adam's mother's face was so worth the weight of her son in his arms.  Dean left to go to bed, and fell asleep easily. Maybe Adam wasn't so bad, didn't mean he liked John or Kate though


	8. Do you hear Heaven cry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam being his usual dark obsessive self.   
> Dean is a bit more aware, a bit more scared, but as stubborn as usual.   
> Castiel is heart broken.   
> How's Heaven holding up? Not Good.   
> A little info on Lucifer and Michael.   
> And Adam's in a bit of trouble. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME!

He was a predator stalking the weak; a hunter in his prime. She was young, stupid, naive; so trusting in the one she called her king. She believed it to be a game, fore play as it were or perhaps she thought it was training; thought that he had found something in her that he had not in the others. It didn't matter, they were all toys ready to be broken, just animals to use and destroy for his wife's amusement. His demon killing blade was gripped tightly in his palm, he stalked round the dark alley corner to follow her; she was nowhere near as beautiful as his bride. They were all prey, most were hardly worthy of consumption. She suddenly turned around, black eyes shimmering. "My king" she purred. He smirked, backing her against the wall. "Where’s your queen?" She asked. The blade glinted under the moon light. "Around" he answered. She gasped when she saw the blade. "It's nothing personal Meg, but Dean doesn't like you." The knife cut through the air, slashing across her face. She reached up to feel the blood, looking at him with shock and fear. "Well, run! The chase is half the fun" he cackled and run she did, she didn't need to know it was hopeless. What Sam wanted Sam got, and Dean was on that list.

 

* * *

 

 Dean noticed how Meg was also not at school, how could he not? Benny was on edge, but Dean was ignoring it. If Benny wanted Dean to know he would talk to him, Dean was too busy being concerned about Adam. Kate was worried about her son, had been saying he was getting into the wrong crowds, drugs and alcohol had been brought up. John had tried to keep it from Dean, smart move. Mary had been more careless. Now he was pissed, he wanted to take care of his baby brother but he also knew Adam would be ridiculed if he chickened out of whatever situation he was in. He narrowed his eyes, "Adam will be fine" Castiel had tried to reassure him but how could Cas know that? What if he wasn't?

He spent his lunch on the field, on the tracks running and thinking. He had been meaning to lose weight anyway, even if Mary said he was 'beautiful' the way he was. He was running out of breath quickly, red in the face, and he knew for a fact Jason and his little friends would love to ridicule him but it was just at that moment Mr Adonis himself decided to jog up to him, "on your left" Sam called laughing as he jogged beside Dean. "Hello Sam" Dean said tightly. "You're not still pissed at me are you?" Sam sighed. "Me and Cas are cool" he added. Dean rolled his eyes, "you were a dick" Dean said through harsh breaths. Sam nodded, "I was" he agreed.

Sam knew he had to play this very carefully. Castiel was clearly an important part of Dean's life, so a wrong move involving the angel could be catastrophic in such a delicate relationship. Sam had two choices; he could play it off as yeah he was a dick but hey, he's hot and powerful. Somehow he didn't believe that would bode well for him or he could admit a weakness of envy; Dean could be sympathetic he supposed. It was the best choice...hopefully.

"You just gonna say yeah and expect us to be okay?" Dean growled. Sam shook his head, sometimes he wondered if mating with some stupid demon whore would be easier, he constantly had to fight for Dean. It was tiresome, he could not wait until the day Dean was officially his, key and padlock but he had to remind himself that no demon could compare to his Dean, no demon would ever be able to brighten his dark world the way Dean did, the way Dean’s laughter gave him reason to fight for his kingdom, no demon could calm him like Dean’s touch could, no demon would ever be like Dean, no angel could ever challenge the perfection that was Dean Jonathon James Winchester. “No.” Sam answered rather bluntly. Dean huffed, and Sam sighed. “Look…” he began, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. _I’m going to be the bloody king of Hell one day and you’re going to be my queen, your best friend’s a stupid fallen angel that wants to take you away from me and I wanted to kick his ass for that._ Somehow he imagined that wouldn’t go down to well, not yet, Dean would learn, but not yet, not yet. “I was jealous alright?” he snapped and Dean looked up, Sam wanted to destroy ever track ever, because Dean didn’t need to run. Not now, not ever; Sam would stand by his side, loyal and true, Dean had nothing to fear, nothing to run from. Not his beautiful Dean; why would Dean ever want to run anyway? “You were jealous of Cas?” Dean laughed. It wasn’t cruel or even teasing, it just was. “He’s my brother Sam, you gonna beat up Adam next?” Dean laughed. Sam decided to take Dean’s sweaty hand and really, compared to Meg’s entrails it didn’t even feel bad. Nothing about Dean could be bad, negative. Dean was perfect, Dean was perfect and _his._

Dean didn’t pull back, not that Sam would’ve let go, he instead squeezed. Sam smiled down at his Dean, his wife to be. Dean smiled back but inside the cogs were turning inside his head, it had seemed hot at first, Sam Wesson the bad boy, and Dean would not deny his own sprinkle of darkness but there was something else in Sam Wesson, something past blood lust and fighting, something beyond the need to defend, there was something twisted. Dean should run, run and not look back…and yet he couldn’t. He couldn’t even pull his hand back; there was something about Sam that brought him closer, that gripped his tighter. Something wrong that wouldn’t let go of him, like Sam had a tight hold on his soul. Dean hadn’t noticed that they were no longer running, that they had stopped on the field, in the middle of the tracks. “I’ll keep you safe Dean, I promise” Dean looked down, fight or flight? Perhaps there was a third choice, “I know” Dean whispered. Sam hugged him tightly, little did Dean know that behind him Castiel Novak was standing across the field, frozen in time, his heart smashing into little shards of ice like his grace had the moment he chose to fall and protect Dean. Sam grinned like the predator he was, and he mouthed the words:

 “ _Check mate wingless_.” 

* * *

 

In Heaven the sounds of angels crying filled the air; Michael was crouched in a ball covering his ears. It was so loud, it was all so loud.  A thousand angels screaming, the sound of Lucifer’s cheering, the sounds of demonic marching and the outcries of that one angel, that one stupid angel who fell for the righteous man. Ha! Dean Winchester was no righteous man, he was a broken soul, no matter where his soul ended up; he would always fell to his knees for Lucifer’s vessel. Castiel however was the loudest, outraged, infuriated, his prayers were so loud they were a match for God’s own wrath.

**_Brother._ **

**_Brother_ ** **_._ **

**_Brother_ ** **_._ **

**_What have you done?_ **

**_What have you done?_ **

**_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_ **

Then there was a calm, almost silent prayer. A prayer so soft Michael almost missed it.

_I miss you my brother, my only lover._

Perhaps the Morning Star had not forgotten how to pray after all.

* * *

 

Castiel had never felt such rage as the rage he felt when he saw Dean Winchester, the brightest soul in all the universe, in the arms of Sam Wesson, the boy king. The darkness that lived within Sam was spreading, infecting Dean’s own bright soul, and there was nothing Heaven could do to stop it. Castiel wished he had his wings once more, he wished he could smite Sam where he stood and take Dean far away, keep Dean in his nest and forever protect him, but for now, he could stand by Dean’s side, an adviser, and hope to pry Dean from Sam’s claws.

Now, they wait.


	9. and he rises

He was beautiful, oh so beautiful. He rested in peace, blonde hair spiked, forehead rested on Sam’s shoulder. Sam wrapped a strong capable arm round his beloved, had it not been for the darkness that lived within Sam Wesson’s eyes then the teacher might’ve called him out on it by now, but the darkness remained and so Dean did, in his beautiful sleeping form. The angel known as Castiel continued to look at him as if he were the worst thing to step foot on his father’s green earth and who knows, perhaps Sam was. Sam cared not of such trivialities however, not when Dean trusted him so much as to sleep on him. Sam let his hand rest on Dean’s cheeks, his fingers stroking across the sun kissed freckles.  The TV played, Romeo and Juliet Sam believed, but it was all background noise, for the only sound he could hear was Dean’s soft breathing, the calm beating of his heart, the inhale and exhale of oxygen, a reassurance that his wife to be was safe and sound in Sam’s arms. Dean mumbled something, rubbing his face into Sam’s broad shoulder. “Sammy” he mumbled, hardly audible but some students had heard it, snickering.

Sam saw no reason fit to laugh; Dean was cute, adorable; beautiful. So innocent and sweet, yet so dark and cruel; he was the perfect bride, and he would be the perfect mother.

**_Your bride should be prepared soon, Son._ **

**_The time draws near._ **

Sam physically bristled; sometimes he forgot the responsibilities that came with being king.

_He is too young._

**_You were six._ **

And well, Sam had no suitable argument to that. Though that was of no fault to his father, to his saviour, it was the fault of those dreaded angels, those vultures who would dare try to steal away his beloved. He dropped a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead, before gently shaking his shoulder, ever so gently as if Dean were a porcelain doll, to shake the boy awake. Dean made several unintelligible noises (as Sam said, adorable) before flickering emerald eyes open. He blinked several times, before turning to face their professor sheepishly. “Late night Mr Winchester?” the teacher asked with crossed arms. Dean nodded and behind him a dark cloud fell over Sam Wesson’s face. A threat and a dark, dark promise resided within those cursed hazel eyes. The professor nodded before carrying on the lesson. “You should’ve woken me” Dean grumbled. Sam smiled, so soft, so kind, it was hard to believe he was the heir to Hell, he was the general of the damned, he was the king of the cursed; it was hard to believe that Sam Wesson was the ruler of all that was cruel and sinful. “But you look so beautiful when you sleep” Sam kissed his freckled cheek again. “You say that whenever I do anything” Dean chuckled. “I never lie” Sam said bluntly, before taking Dean’s hand in his own and turning his face towards the tutor.

Dean looked down at their hands, entwined. He knew, somehow, that this was his life. He would always be Sam’s beloved; he would always be Sam’s; and while he sat there, Sam’s gaze burning him alive, somehow it didn’t seem that bad. Sam was a good boy, and he would be a better man. Dean knew that much, he believed in Sam. He turned his head to face Castiel, blue eyes that seemed to be breaking more and more as each day passed. He knew Meg’s disappearance had taken a great toll on Castiel, and due to the fact Sam had been dragging him everywhere and anywhere all over the school he had spent barely anytime to console his best friend. Perhaps Cas would consider coming over after school.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked with Benny at lunch, Dean once again ate with Sam and his group of delinquents. Dean had more than once attempted to get them to join him, _“Come on! None of them even watch star trek Cas”_ Castiel recalled Dean saying to him once. It had not occurred to him that neither did Castiel but the fear Benny had when it came to Sam was unchallengeable by any might or grace. Benny walked in silence for a long time, “he thinks your mourning Meg” Castiel felt the phantom twitch of a seraph’s wings. “well, we both know that isn’t true” he managed to growl out. Meg, pretty as a rosebud, but inside, Castiel had learnt the hard way, she was hideous. He was not blind, she had upset Dean and so Sam had killed her. it was simplicity to the boy king, Castiel knew, that she had to die. He was without moral or care, it frightened Castiel what such a creature would do to Dean. “You’re mourning Dean” Benny stated. Castiel twisted around then, blue eyes burning with Heaven’s holy fire, “Dean Winchester is not dead” he snarled, because if Dean died so young, then he would never learn his love for guns or the impala, he would never learn of Castiel’s need to keep him happy, he would never learn of his heart’s true joy of running with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he’d never know the truth, he would never save Adam, if he died so young he would’ve failed and the chances of him becoming a demon, the chances of losing that beautiful bright soul would become reality and Castiel would not, _could not_ let that become true, he would not go through that again, _he wouldn’t!_ _He couldn’t. He couldn’t._ “You know what Sam is.” Oh Castiel knew more than Benny ever would, he knew _exactly_ what Sam Wesson was, no matter what form, no matter what timeline or universe, Sam Wesson, Sam Winchester, **_Sam_** was a monster. He was an abomination standing next to something as divine as God’s own grace and he always would be. “Sam will take him Castiel, he will break him, and what will you do then? Sam will never let you live, you’re Dean’s only chance out.” Castiel clenched his jaw, the vampire child could help. “And what of you?” the fallen angel demanded. “I am a child of a vampire who hides and cowers from the boy king; you’re the only one of us who would dare to stand up to Sam, to _Lucifer_.” Castiel clenched his fist, “I cannot save someone who does not wish to be saved.” He sighed. “If I could save Dean I would, but if he chooses Sam…well he has freewill” and Castiel knew, Dean would. Dean would _always_ choose Sam. Dean told him that once, many life time’s ago but Castiel could still remember it; remember a full grown more scarred Dean clinging to him, begging to him. “Please Cas, save him, save him, save him” Dean was about to become a demon, the very thing he detested so, and still he begged for his brother. He always begged for his brother, always forgot himself. Castiel looked into the far distance where Dean laughed, Sam’s arms wrapped around him. Dean would never have to fight, he would never have to run or beg for help. Why would he? Sam would never allow anything akin to a threat near his ‘wife’.

Dean was happy, and Castiel wished that was enough. Yet, and yet, Castiel knew it was not. He would’ve preferred Dean miserable and broken, drinking whisky with his holy mark on his arm then to see him over there, happy and pure with another man. Except this time, in this universe, Castiel had nobody to blame but himself. He had done this to Dean Winchester, the righteous man who would never be, and it was up to him to fix it. The fact that whenever Dean smiled, whenever he laughed, whenever he invited Castiel over for tea and Mary would welcome him with open arms and even John would grunt in acknowledgement of the boy who was always there for his son, Adam would laugh and ‘steal’ Castiel away from Dean and Dean would have to play some ridiculous game to get him back, made Castiel’s heart jump and his cheeks flush was going ignored.

Benny watched the emotions flicker across Castiel’s face: hurt, heartbreak, love, protectiveness. He knew Castiel would, Castiel always would, attempt to save Dean Winchester. whether he was successful or not was another tale.

* * *

 

 

 Sam could not help but feel concern for his beloved, not all could handle the truth and worried for how Dean would take it. Would he run from Sam in fear? He didn’t wish to kill his beloved. No Dean would understand, he was, after all, Sam's chosen one. Chosen by the fates to bear his young and wear his ring with pride. He would understand.

 

* * *

 

Sam felt at home in the shadows, it was where he had been bred and raised after all. "Where are we going Sam?" Dean asked. Lately Dean had been showing fear towards Sam; the boy king was unsure whether this would change that or whether it would make it more so. "My family want to meet you." Sam explained.

Sam didn't mean his foster family. He hated them. They were boring, normal. They would be the perfect sacrifice when it came to the ritual of his coronation.

Dean smiled slightly. He had wanted to meet them. Green eyes looked down the dark abandoned alley with graffiti spray painted across the walls and all kinds of mess on the floor from puke to alcohol solution. "You live down here?" Dean asked warily. "No. They do." Sam said as if that answered everything.

Dean felt the sudden urge to scream for Cas and run, to scream for his father and hide behind him like he once had when he was four before everything changed, before his dad became the monster Dean knew him to be now.

Sam’s grip tightened in Dean’s hand and Dean nodded, they walked as one before they reached a dead end. “What the fuck?” slipped out before Dean could put a filter to it and Sam laughed, it was rich and loud; free. “Don’t worry, your vulgar language is welcome among our king Your Majesty” Dean blinked a few times, before he screamed. A thousand black clouds of ash were flying above Sam and his heads. He gripped onto Sam for dear life, “Sam I want to go home!” he cried out, “We are.” Sam stated bluntly. Dean let go of Sam, his eyes widening, the green was dimming out of his eyes. “Don’t let go, you’ll get lost” Sam stated as the colours whirled around, Dean gripped onto his again, tighter if it was possible. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, if someone had slipped him some acid at some point, but Sam was his only source of familiarity in whatever the fuck was going on here. The colours suddenly stopped whirling, the metal before him had transformed into chains, like snakes and they were attacking him. He jumped into Sam’s arms, the sounds of blood curdling screams filled the air along with the noise of icy cackles and demonic laughter that sent chills down his hunter blood’s spine. Sam let out a large bellow, “I AM YOUR KING. BE STILL!” he boomed and everything seemed to freeze. “Beloved, this is your kingdom” Sam gestured to the whole of Hell and Dean surveyed the area, now that the fear was gone he could feel it like the call home, the screams were no longer disgusting but more like a lullaby, a lullaby he would sing to his young. He let Sam drop him; he outstretched his arm towards the chain snakes before swinging it towards a soul. Sam nodded with a crossed arm; Dean brought his elbow back while clenching his fist. The soul screamed as the chain collared him up and Dean, oh Sam’s beloved Dean _laughed_. “My demons, hell hounds and broken souls a like; I give to you your queen!” Sam bellowed; Dean turned around. “their queen?” he questioned. Sam nodded, “You are my bride Dean Winchester, never before was there a soul as protected as you.” Dean shook his head. He dropped his hand, “I’m not…I mean…” and then he fainted. Sam tilted his head, “huh” he huffed. There was laughter among the demonic brethren. “Perhaps, your highness, more preparation was in order” one snickered. Sam turned around, Dean opened green eyes just as Sam’s eyes flashed yellow and the demon burst into flames. Dean reached up, and all as one the demons watched the queen and king come together. “Enough” Dean spoke, not with order but with conviction, he was the queen to calm their king. He was the mother to keep them all in place, “Beloved, he laughed at you!” Sam was enraged. The demons watched in turn, “My King” Dean purred it out and Sam froze, before picking his bride up and holding him close. “You will never need for anything, for nothing will ever set to harm you.” the words Dean had never known came easily to him, “you will never need for another, I am your queen, and I am yours until Hell crumbles and Earth burns.” Sam gripped Dean’s neck, lifting him up and biting his neck. “Then be mine” he growled into his neck, lapping up the blood. Somewhere in Heaven it was the end of days, Michael yelled in fury while Castiel cried in heartbreak. It was armagedon for all who did reside within Hell, the boy king had risen and he had risen with his bride.

* * *

 

The cheers of Hell were loud and immortal.

**_LONG LIVE THE KING!_ **

**_LONG LIVE THE KING!_ **

**_LONG LIVE THE KING!_ **

**_LONG LIVE THE KING!_**

* * *

 

**_LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!_ **

 


	10. and the flame sparks

Never before in Dean Winchester's life had he woken up in a room as nicely furnished as this, and if it were in different circumstances he would be elated. The walls were covered in a black and red wall paper that belonged in mansions, in a corner of the room there was a small perfectly crafted little bookshelf with a family crest engraved into the wood, in front of the bookshelf were two very comfortable throne like chairs with similar decor as the wallpaper facing towards eachother, next to each chair was a small carved wooden cabinet with a lamp and empty glass with two bottles on each. The one next to slightly smaller chair had wine while the larger chair had whisky and beer. Directly in front of the bed there was a massive tv screen covering most of the large wall. in the corner directly across the small little library like corner there was a perfectly cared wooden dresser, much larger then anything Dean had owned or even thought about owning, with the same engraved family crest. On the wall behind the dress there was a large mirror with 'arty' black lines across it. On the dresser there were pictues of Sam with friends, there was also a picture of Sam with a man with yellow eyes and a woman with white. Dean tried not to feel angry about that, it looked as if this was Sam's bedroom. He looked across to the wall with the door and saw louds of little pictures of himself. There were pictures of him laughing with Sam, pictures of him and Sam at that fight club, a picture of him and Cas tackling eachother, a picture of him and the guys (plus Charlie and Dorothy) at Benny's first big match. Dean was in the middle, his arms around Benny and Cas while his finger tips tried to grasp at Charlie, and Dean could see it. He could see his whole world, wrapped in four people, his best friends, his family. The wall behind him was bare and the wall on Sam's side was also bare.  
The bed had long strips of fabric across the top of the bed, falling down the sides. The bed was like something you expected in a king's room, not a teenage boy's and lying in the bed was the king, the king of Hell, Sam Wesson.

  
There was a loud snore like the rumbling roar of an enraged bear and Dean looked at the sleeping form of Samuel Wesson. His shaggy brown hair in a messy bed head style, Dean smiled fondly. It was hard to believe that this was the guy who led armies and ruled Hell, a fighter and a warrior; he looked like a kid. Sam turned on his side and outstretched his arms, waving them about like a babe trying to get his favourite toy, and it brought questions to Dean's mind. Was he just that, a toy for Sam to play with until he got bored? What happened when Sam got bored? Was he allowed to go home, or was he just thrown onto the streets of Hell and expected to be one of them, just another human soul lost and alone. Dean took a deep shaky breath with the knowledge that he would never know which one would be his last one until it was far too late. Dean closed his eyes and Sam reached for his waist, pulling him back into the cacoon of warmth that was their bed and against his broad, defined chest. Sam leant his head down, sniffing at Dean's neck, at his mark. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about being marked. "Smell good, smell like me, mine, my queen" Sam murmured sleepily into the crease of Dean's neck, licking at the mark, tasting it.

  
Dean released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, this was Sam, he was safe. This was his Sam, the same kid that had put most of the football team into hospital for calling him chubby, the guy who smashed Jason's face in, the guy who was constantly talking about marriage and kids and forever. It was with a painful tug that Dean realised this was literally forever.

  
Long Live The King and Queen.

  
Dean knew he should get out of bed, he had a family, friends but everything felt so warm and fuzzy. Sam nuzzled against his neck, leading kissing up his neck and across his face. He let out a giggle and then full out laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He was the bloody queen of Hell, Dean Jonathon James Winchester was the bloody Queen of Hell. Sam grumbled, "Go back to sleep" he grumbled. "Whatever old man" Dean laughed. Sam sighed dramatically before letting go of Dean and falling onto his back on his side of the bed like the drama queen he was, "you sure I'm the queen?" Dean laughed. Sam prodded his side and Dean let out a feminine squeek, "Yep" Sam answered smugly. Dean looked over and smiled softly, taking Sam's hand under the covers. "So we're married" Dean stated dumbly. "We're married" Sam sighed happily, he said it like that was all that had ever mattered, like everything that was wrong in the world was suddenly right. It made Dean feel that warm fuzzy feeling in his belly, like he mattered. Dean sighed, rolling over so he was close to Sam, resting his head on Sam's bicep. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean, the other relaxing behind his head. Sam was grinning madly, like everything was perfectly fine. "Sam we have to get back" Dean sighed. Sam groaned, "No we don't, I'm the king of Hell. We can stay here, then I can give you a tour of our kingdom maybe in a few milenia..." Dean chuckled, Sam was so childish, "or I don't know, maybe not, don't know if I want to share you quite yet" Dean laughed again, possessive bastard. "Then I can show you our throne room, then we can rule together for another few years, then I can lock you away while we fuck like rabbits and we have a nice little family" Sam explained his thought through plan and Dean shook his head, "little family, no way, I want louds of brats" he giggled madly. "hundreds?" Sam mock fluttered his eyelashes. "Thousands!" Dean cried out and they both fell into giggles. "Seriously Sam, I have a family. When we finally get back, in a thousand milenia, my dad's gonna shoot ya with a shot gun" Dean laughed. "Unless they're made of celestial bullets I'm cool" Sam shrugged it off. "And my mom will probably tackle you and set you on fire" Sam snorted, "Plus, we have friends that need us Sam" Dean finished. Sam rolled his eyes, "No we don't, all my friends live here. Ruby's my tactical adviser, Lilith's my first hand general, Crowley's my most charismatic dealer, Abbadon's my best soldier, Meg is my most loyal follower and Tom is my best shot." Sam explained happily. "Fine, I have friends" Dean growled out. Sam was starting to get on his nerves, why couldn't he understand that Dean needed to go home. "I mean Sam, I wanted to go to collage!" He yelled. Sam rolled his eyes, "Love, why do you need to bother going to collage? I can keep you perfectly safe and cared for" Dean gritted his teeth. "That isn't the point Sam" Sam sighed exasperately. He pulled Dean closer, kissing his forehead, attmepting to rid those horred worry lines from his beloved's forehead.

  
"Dean, you were never going to go to collage"  
"Look, just because you..."  
"Dean, you were never going to go to collage whether I found you before you finished high school or not, and believe me I would've found you. We're not just mates, you're Heaven's chosen. Do you truly believe that the Heavenly Host would put you into the danger of collage? Any demon could just waltz in, any monster. I'm sorry, but if you go to collage you'll never see me or your friends again."

  
Dean took a deep breath. "What the fuck do you mean I was never going to go to fucking collage? Of course I was! I was going to go to collage, I was going to make my mom proud! I was going to be a big bother Adam could look up to!" Dean yelled, suddenly enraged. He wasn't angry at Sam anymore, no he was pissed at Heaven. "And what the fuck do you mean they'd never let me? I mean I get Hell, but Heaven? There's a Heaven, and what do you mean I'm their 'chosen'?!" Dean demanded. Sam sighed, "I didn't want to burden you until much later. You were Michael's intended, but once I caught your scent and saw the fire in your eyes I knew he was wrong, I knew you were mine, my mate, my queen." Sam nuzzled at his neck again, licking at his mark and Dean melted into his arm, he moaned as Sam nipped at it. "Sam...concentrate..." Dean groaned. "Sorry, you smell so good" Sam chuckled, he didn't sound sorry at all. "Anyway, you were supposed to be Michael's bride, his vessel and I was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel. We were supposed to fight to the death, and whoever won, their side got Earth and took over the other side's land. Of course, once I saw you I knew I couldn't destroy you, how could I? You are my mate, my special little mate" Sam began to sniff up and down Dean's neck, scenting him further. Dean hummed in contentment, before prodding Sam's chest. The story didn't sound finished. Sam groaned, "Can't you just trust that I know what's best for you?" He looked down at Dean and Dean raised an eyebrow, a clear statement. You knew when you married me you're stuck with me, deal with it bitch. "Michael sent his strongest warriors down to Earth to guard your soul after your soul mate's went missing. Me." Dean's eyes widened at that. He knew that mates were serious but soul mates? "Castiel was once one with Heaven, but once he found you and found out your fate he changed his mind, protecting you became his goal and he fell. It's why he's so weak, even for a human" Dean glared, "That's my best friend" Dean prodded Sam's chest with a stern look. "Yeah, but I'm your husband" Sam dropped a kiss onto Dean's nose and the stern look melted a way.

  
"Yeah, I've met Michael. He's a creep, always touching my neck" Dean shivered. Sam growled territorily before leaning down, nibbling, biting and licking at his neck. "My Dean, my bitch, my wife" Sam growled, dragging his teeth down Dean's neck. Dean gasped as Sam's kisses trailed from his neck, across his shoulders, down his chest. "Sam," he attempted to call his husband. That sounded so weird, Sam was his husband and he was married at sixteen. He was like one of those spoilt brats on those reality tv shows that got knocked up at sixteen.

  
"My beautiful wife, all mine. Never going to let you go, never have you out of my sight again" Sam growled against his skin, his kisses trailing lower. "Sam," Dean gripped onto his shoulders, trying to pull him back up. Sam grumbled but crawled back up Dean's body. "My Sam" Dean purred, and Sam growled, before attacking his lips with fever. "Kill anyone who goes near you" Sam growled between kisses. Dean began rutting against Sam's own hard member, "Sam, Sam, Sam" he was on repeat, Sam was his, Sam was all his. No Meg, no Cas, just him and Sam. Sam got up and Dean whined, "Saaaam" he whined high and and slow. Sam pulled off his trackies and Dean relaxed back, the sight of a naked Sam wasn't something he had plans on delaying.

  
Sam was pulling down his boxers when a thought hit Dean, Sam was wearing jogging bottoms...what was he wearing? He looked down and wasn't overly surprised to find that he was wearing nothing. Sam seemed like the kind of guy that wanted power play and for everyone to know their place. Dean wasn't overly fussed, he'd have to talk about those power play ideas though. He wasn't just going to roll over for Sam, not now, not ever. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a heavy body on top of his own, "you think too much" Sam growled, pressing hungry lips onto Dean's own. Sam was all devouring, all consuming, rubbing against Dean with a fever. Sam pulled away and Dean whined, Sam smirked as he looked down at his beloved bride.

  
Dean was flushed all over, green eyes dark and diluted, plump lips parted, wet tongue sliding over. Sam couldn't help but remember that first proper date, Dean sucking him off in the car and then licking up all of Sam's essence. His little chub was going to soon be full and round with his young, Dean would be his completely and utterly. Dean let out a moan, "Sam, please" he moaned and Sam grinned feral. He reached for the draw on the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube, soon Dean's transformation would be complete and he wouldn't need the added assistance of lube but until then Sam would never risk hurting his beloved, he could never dream of hurting his wife, he'd kill himself if he ever treated his mate as badly as Michael had treated Lucifer. Dean's eyes had fluttered shut while little 'please' and 'Sam' and the more accidental and completely oblivous 'alpha'. Sam would teach Dean how the world of angels and demons worked, he would teach all about alphas and omegas but Dean would never just be his bitch, his slave, Dean would always be his queen, his perfect mate, and he would be treated as such. Sam squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers before trailing his clean hand over Dean's radiant face. "Sam?" Dean called out questionably. "My beautiful queen" Sam breathed. Dean smiled, calm and carefree, just as he deserved to be. Sam carefully prodded his hole with his finger and Dean let out a little gasp before he began to moan, "that's right pet, nice and relaxed for me" Sam purred and Dean whined. "Sam," he moaned. Sam chuckled, before speeding up, eachtime going in deeper, knuckle by knuckle, until Dean was throwing his head back and demanding more. "More!" Dean cried out, and Sam chuckle before adding another finger, relishing in how open Dean's body was too him. It was like Dean's body knew where it belonged, who it belonged to.

  
Dean began to ride against his fingers, breathing harsh and desperate, "Alpha!" he cried out. Sam pulled out his two fingers and Dean lifted his hands up to hold the wooden board behind him. Sam leant down and licked a stripe across his fluttering hole, he buried his face into Dean, licking his way inside and moaning loudly when he tasted the first wetness Dean had ever produced in his life. He could taste his pure soul in the liquid, the same liquid that would coat around his babies, keeping them safe and warm. He growl, licking deep while Dean thrashed, "Sam, Sam, Sam," he moaned on repeat, "SAM!" he yelled when Sam suddenly pulled. "Patience love" Sam murmured. Dean opened green eyes and gulped at the sight he saw, Sam's face was wet and he was licking lips slowly, "You taste good" he growled.

  
Dean threw his head back with a groan. "Sam, I swear to god, give me some fucking dick or I will find it else where!" Dean snarled. Sam let out a growl, he gripped his cock and slammed into Dean mercilessly, Dean moaned, throwing his head back. "MOVE!" Dean's voice boommed, "Fucking bossy bitch" Sam grunted before pulling almost completely out and slamming back in. Dean met him for every thrust, growling while Sam snarled. They were like animals in wicked heat, beasts under a of lust, Sam hovered over Dean with a dangerous glint in his eyes and then he saw it, that samspell e vioelnt dark fire within emerald orbs. "MINE!" Dean snarled, and he latched his teeth onto Sam's shoulder. He sucked on the half demon, half human boy while Sam groaned in pleasure. He began to rut desperaely, "Gonna fill you up my little wife, have you carry my children, keep you pregnant and by my side." Dean snarled, pulling off with blood on his face. His dark eyes and bloody smile made him look deranged, "Then do it alpha, give me it." Dean growled, his voice deep and lustful. He grabbed the back of Sam's neck and whispered into his ear, "keep me by your side, never let me leave you" Sam grinned feral, it was like Dean knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge. He grabbed Dean's wrist, holding the tight above his head, "Beg me for it." Sam demanded, grinning wolfishly. Dean's grin fell into a shy smile, his eyes fluttering submissively, "Please alpha, need it, need you. Hurts alpha, please, I'll be so good for you, our pups will be beautiful, please alpha" Dean begged desperately. He turned his head so his neck was exposed perfectly, "Make me yours, finish it, please alpha" Dean whispered and Sam could hear the dark taint in his voice but he didn't care because this was his Dean. He fucked desperately into his wife, panting harshly before latching sharp teeth onto his neck, over the exactly same mark he had before, finishing the mating ritual. "Say your mine" Sam growled, "Say it!" Sam demanded, and Dean let a smile form across his face. "I love you Sam, I'm yours" Sam collasped against Dean, shooting rope after rope into his wife. Dean threw his head back and cummed all over Sam's pelvis. "So perfect" Sam murmured, sucking on his mark. Dean panted, "fuck" before laughing tiredly. "if anyone ever touches you I'll carve their heart out of their chest while their still alive" Sam muttered against Dean's neck. "And I'll bake you a pie with it" Dean laughed.

  
Sam smiled not too long later as Dean fell asleep in his arms and their legs were entangled, this was exactly how it was supposed to go. Everything was perfect, Dean was perfect, they were perfect, and their kids were perfect. Everything was perfect.

 


	11. Hell's Royal Pain In The ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically filler.

    Dean woke up trapped under Sam’s big heavy arms and he didn’t even care. He felt safe, he felt like he was home. He nuzzled further into Sam’s chest, as if sleep could be found within his husband. Sam Wesson was his husband. That was weird. Sam squeezed his tight, “Good morning beautiful” Sam purred. Dean shook his head. Lies, it was not morning yet, he was going back to sleep. Sam lifted him so he was sitting on Sam’s hips. “Nngh” was Dean’s ever so intelligent answer. “Not a fan of morning’s?” Sam laughed. Dean sent him a sleepy angry look which was _not_ a pout. Sam kissed it away, okay so it was a pout. Shut up, Dean was apparently the girl in this thing, he could totally pout. He was the best pouter ever. Sam waited for him to wake up, constantly lifting him back up when Dean tried to nuzzle his face into Sam’s neck so he could go back to sleep. “Okay, time to get up” Sam was about to get up, and being the ever mature child that Dean Winchester was, he wrapped around Sam like a koala bear and rested his head on Sam’s chest so they ended up falling back onto the bed. “Dean, we’re getting up now” Sam spoke calmly but there was an undercurrent of authority. “Please, just a little more Sam?” Dean looked up through thick eyelashes. “Don’t give me that face” Sam kissed his nose. “I’d love to, but a few of my generals think I’m dad. The people also want to meet their queen, the most beautiful creature in the whole of existence” Sam kissed him again, helping him up. “I hate you” Dean grumbled, crawling off the bed and falling on his butt ever so gracefully. Sam laughed, “No you don’t” Dean glared at him. He totally did. It was cool to hate your husband right?

Eventually, after much whining and a failed attempt of seduction, Dean Winchester got dressed. He was wearing a white dress, and had thrown his heels at Sam’s head. “You have forced me in this dress, but those heels will be kicked up your anus Sam Wesson if you try and force me to wear them. Do not challenge my wrath!” Dean tried to look threatening but in a cream dress it kinda of failed. “Dean, you look great. I promise” Sam kissed his forehead. Dean looked in the mirror and glared at it. This was not Dean Winchester. This was Dean Wesson. This was his new start, he could be anything. He could do anything. “So you wouldn’t care if I liked the dress?” Dean muttered, looking down. Sam kissed down his neck to his shoulder, “Dean, I would love for you to love the dress, but if you don’t we’ll just have it for formal occasions. _I_ like you in the dress” Sam whispered into his skin. Dean shrugged him off but Sam wasn’t having it, “Dean, your dad’s a twat. Humanity’s a dick. If you like the dress, wear the fucking dress. If you don’t a suit with suffice,” Sam finally snapped. Dean turned around and hugged him, “Shut up, you married me. This is what you’re stuck with.” If Dean hadn’t buried his face in Sam’s chest again he would’ve stuck his tongue out.

Sam wrapped his arms around his wife. Dean was his wife. He would never get over that. Dean would bear his children. Dean was his forever, and ever. “I love you Dean” Sam whispered into his ear. Dean shivered, “Okay, I’m not wearing the heels though. Heel’s suck” Dean crossed his arms. “You tried?” Sam tilted his head ever so slightly. “Oh yeah, I had this boyfriend called Garth, and he was totally into this shit. I liked it, got some pink panties and everything. But we uh, broke up. Actually he sort of disappeared, but hey…” Dean trailed off, picking up the shoes off the floor. Instead of bending over he crouched, and Sam bit back a growl. Who was this garth? He had Dean in a dress? What kind of dress? Was it a ceremonial dress like this one… or a wedding dress perhaps? He would find this Garth, he would kill him. He did not want Dean’s boyfriend’s showing up and ruining this before their first child was even born. Dean slipped on the white heels and took Sam’s hand. “Let the ceremony commence!” Dean laughed.

Once they appeared in the castle Dean gasped. Everything was white, and gold. Lucifer sat on his throne, a medium sized throne to his right and two smaller ones to his left. “Ah, so our king and queen finally approach!” Lucifer clapped his hands and what Dean believed to be shadows transformed into demons. Dean grabbed onto Sam. “Sam…”he whispered. “These are your people Dean, they love you” Sam whispered back, Dean calmed but not by much. He still had a Vulcan grip on his husband and when they sat down Dean refused to follow procedure and instead sat in Sam’s lap. There was laughter and Sam braced himself for a fight, believing it to be mockery. Lucifer braced a hand on his shoulder, “They think your wife is cute, child.” Sam still stayed tense. Dean was cute. That didn’t mean _they_ could think that. Dean wasn’t really helping by kicking his legs like a child, and giggling when the bottom of the dress whooshed against his legs. Dean threw his head back and grinned at Sam. “Sam, this is a really nice dress” Dean told him. Sam nodded in agreement, “Would our queen perhaps like to sit in her throne?” Lucifer asked as politely as he could muster. Dean reminded him too much of Michael. Dean let out a little noise between a whine and groan but slid off Sam and sat on his throne. “Sam’s comfier” he declared to the throne room and they all laughed. Demons marched in, they dropped gifts, and Dean stayed quiet. He was completely silent because this was Sam’s thing, this was Sam’s gig, and he was just here because he was pretty.

They spent what felt like _hours_ in the throne room. Dean was getting bored. Gifts, presents, “he truly is beautiful My Lord”, the amount of times Dean had been called beautiful, and gorgeous, and a ‘blessing’ to Hell was unbelievable. He was also funny, and really cool, and pretty smart too by the way.

It around the hundredth demon that had called Dean beautiful and he could feel Sam’s tension. He leant over and kissed his cheek, Sam turned and raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged and they sat there.

This was where he belonged, this was where his home was. “I love you” Dean told Sam and Sam smiled. “I love you too Dean.”

Yes, as bizarre as it sounded, the closest Dean Winchester had ever gotten to home was the seventh circle of Hell…and he wouldn’t change a thing.  

 


	12. The Queen Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is kidnapped and war begins.

     It was several more hours after Dean’s epiphany and still, nothing of importance seemed to happen. Dean groaned, switched positions so he was lounging across his throne, Lucifer sent him a dark look but he only grinned cheekily. It was just when Sam was about to call the occasion to an end, all the demons had given their gifts and blessings, and proclaim the party was ready to begin when Dean heard an outcry from outside:

**ANGELS IN HELL!**

**ANGELS IN HELL!**

      Sam turned to look at Dean, and jumped off his throne. “Sam?” Dean called worriedly. He didn’t like that look Sam had, it was dark, it was possessive, but Dean was used to that, this was Sam, the same guy who gave those bullies a concussion without a hint of guilt; no it was the _fear_ that scared dean. It was the way Sam didn’t just look annoyed, he looked _afraid._ Sam wasn’t afraid of anything. Except for injections, Sam was not a fan of injections. “Ruby, Lilith, Cain; Abbadon!” his voice boomed and four demons immediately ran forward. “SIR YES SIR” they chorused. Dean looked at them; they were usually more rebellious than that. “Cain, take Dean to the master bedroom. The rest of you, grab your men and prepare for battle!” Sam barked out orders like he was born for it, perhaps he was. Dean shot Sam a scared look; he walked forward and placed a soft chaste kiss to his husband’s lips. “Win for me,” he whispered. “Just like fight club Dean, nothing to worry about” Sam brushed it off, but Dean wasn’t stupid. If there was anything that could kill Sam it would be the angels. “I know, get home in one piece. I’m not being a widow at fifteen okay?” Dean laughed, leaning up to kiss Sam again before being led away by Cain.

     Sam watched his wife as he left before pulling out an angel blade from under his suit, “of course love” he muttered before marching away, generals and their men in tow. It was carnage on the outskirts of Hell, young pure bred demons were crying, running as far from the ‘scary flying pigeons’ as fast as they could. They ran into their houses and Sam met Michael near the edge of Hell, “Michael” Sam greeted stiffly. “Even you could not truly believe that you could keep Dean from me, he is, after all, mine. He was born for me” Michael said with pride. several angels nodded but Sam noticed that among them Castiel did not seem in agreement, he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to step away from his brethren. “Ah, perhaps I should’ve sent an invitation to our mating ritual. Perhaps then you would understand Dean Jonathon James _Wesson_ belongs to _me”_ Sam growled. Michael’s wings rose in offence but Sam didn’t care, he raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you trying to impress someone?’ Michael pulled out his blade, “Whether I live or die, Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester shall be raised from perdition this night” Michael growled. Sam looked at Castiel and nodded, Castiel tilted his head before he read the message clear as day:

_Protect Dean at all costs._

“Brother, perhaps we should leave it be. If Dean Winchester is happy…” Castiel tried to convince his brother, proud as he was; he knew Sam Wesson’s strength when Dean Winchester was threatened. “Can you truly imagine Dean to be happy _here?”_ Michael sneered, gesturing to Hell. Sam bristled, that was his kingdom Michael was gesturing to with such disgust. Castiel stiffened. “Dean has always been happy with Sam,” Castiel answered cryptically. Sam got the feeling that he was talking about something else. “Where is Dean?” Michael demanded. Sam gave him his middle finger, “None of your business dickbag” he spat. Angel’s touched ground and Sam barked orders, the battle began and the whole of Hell quivered in fear. It had been years since the great war, since Heaven and Hell had fought properly, in proper battle.

 

Dean paced his bedroom while Cain looked around appreciate. “Why aren’t you with him?” Dean finally barked angrily. Cain raised an eyebrow. “You’re the best he has! Surely you should be there!” Dean snapped angrily. Cain rolled his eyes, Dean Winchester was known for his righteous anger. The door was smashed down and two angels broke in, Cain got up ready to fight but Dean ran towards one. Cain sent him a ‘what-the-fuck-dude’ look but Dean hugged the angel. “Hey Cas!” Dean laughed, loud, happy. Castiel knew this had to be the right thing. Dean wouldn’t be so happy to see him if he didn’t want rescuing. “It’s so good to see you” Dean sapped his back. “Castiel we must leave, now” the other angels said, voice devoid of emotion. “Yes Sister, I agree. Dean, we’re here to save you” Castiel explained. Dean blinked; “Save me?” confusion covered his face. “Save me from what? Is Sam okay?” he asked. Castiel took his hand and kissed his cheek, “Come, Michael will protect you” Castiel tried to pull Dean out of the room but Dean struggled. “Sam!” he screamed. Cain poised himself, ready to fight the two angels but Dean shook his head. “get Sam!” he yelled at the general and Cain nodded, shoving past the angels to go find his king. Dean continued to fight, “SAM!” his voice boomed through the walls, “Dean, please” Castiel pleaded with his friend. Dean shook his head, “We’re married Cas, me and Sam are a family. You can’t take this from me, not you Cas; you can’t, please” Dean staggered further back; this room had become his sanctuary, his home, a place where him and Sam could be just that, Dean and Sam. “Dean…” Castiel began, but apparently his ‘sister’ had become fed up with their display and approached Dean. Dean gave her a death look, kicking at her, “Please” she rolled her eyes, before touching his forehead with her two fore fingers and Dean collapsed into her arms. “why did you not just do that in the first place brother?” she asked. “I wanted Dean to come willingly” Castiel shrugged sadly. “He shall submit to you eventually brother, you are royalty compared to the taint he seems to be currently enthralled with” she told her brother with a squeeze to his shoulder before they left the room.

When Sam returned he was bloody and frantic, “DEAN!” he roared, his voice an echo throughout the castle. Lucifer and many of the residing court demons came to follow their King but Sam was shoving past all, where was his beloved? Where was his bride? He pulled his door off of its hinges, walking into his room and just starring at how empty it was. Just hours ago Dean had filled this room with his presence, his beautiful beloved Dean had been here, laughing and happy, they had made love in this room, this room was _their_ room and the angels had dared to taint it. Wrath consumed his body, they had stolen his wife. “I will tear Heaven apart, brick my brick, layer by layer, they will pay” Sam vowed, even Lucifer agreed. He knew the pain of having your mate ripped from you, “and we shall be with you every step of the way Samuel, our King” He and the demons bowed. Sam nodded, he clenched his fists and Hell’s fire awoke, it roared at the touch of an owner once more. “DO YOU HEAR ME MCIHAEL? HEAVEN SHALL FALL!” he roared to the skies, before he collapsed to his knees. How was he supposed to sleep, supposed to eat, supposed to do anything knowing Michael had Dean? Who knew the torture they would give unto Dean. there was a soft voice in his mind, a voice he knew distinctly to be his beloved, his wife, his Dean:

_Hey Sammy, it’s Dean._

_I’m in Heaven. Don’t know where, it’s all a blur from that psycho bitch sending me to sleep or some shit. I prefer sleeping with you. it’s all so clean it, stinks of disinfectant Sam. Do me a favour, you see Cas make sure to punch his face. He’s a dick._

_I love you. find me, save me._

_Remember me._

_I’m yours._

_Dean._

Sam flicked his wrist and the door slammed on the demons faces, he crawled into his bed. His empty bed without Dean, it was like having a gaping hole in his chest, a hole where Dean would usually rest his head.

**_I love you Dean._ **

**_I love you Dean._ **

**_I love you Dean._ **

**_Don’t forget me. I’m coming._ **

**_I love you Dean._ **

**_I love you Dean._ **


	13. A Hero Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!   
> I have no excuses...

Sam had to say he found it rather sad that the Winchester family saw no problem with the fact that Dean was missing. He wasn't surprised, not with what he had seen of John and Mary seemed far too smart for her own good. Dean had Mary's soul, that much was for sure. Sam collapsed on 'his' bed and sighed. "Sam, your back" Todd spoke, it was clear he was annoyed with a hint of fear.   
  
Sam didn't care either way.   
  
"Obviously." Sam sneered, shoving his face into his pillow. He received no such answer from his foster father, and he was grateful for the silence. Dean's absence was clawing at his heart, after so long being so close with his beloved it was like having his heart dug out with a spork knowing Heaven had him, Castiel had him; Michael had him.   
  
"Amanda was worried Sam" Todd finally said.   
  
Was he still here?  
  
"That is lovely" Sam replied with as much sarcasm as he could. He honestly couldn't careless about his foster family, and he was fed up of them acting like they cared for him. They cared little for his existence, they were afraid because he scared them, they worried what he was capable of. They should be. He was capable of quite a lot without Dean by his side. It scared him too.   
  
"Sam, get up" Sam made a groaning noise, he did not want to get up, he wanted to act like a stroppy teenage boy of whom had just been dumped. "No." He groaned. "Sam." Todd barked, it was the first time Todd had actually been mad at him. Sam lifted himself up, and then he saw it, bright blue eyes. Todd had brown eyes. He gripped a knife from under his pillow but was too slow. He inwardly cursed, he was too slow, this was why Dean had been stolen from him. Maybe he wasn't worthy of Dean but he loved him, and he would get him back. "Listen to me Sam Wesson, I care little for you or your kind. In fact, I rather hate you, but that bitch of yours is a fucker. He's going to tear Heaven apart, so I am going to help you and you WILL appreciate it. Do you understand me Sam Wesson?" Sam breathed out heavily through his nose. "Dean is not a bitch." He spat out and the angel laughed. It was bitter and mocking, "Who are you?" Sam demanded. "I am an Angel of the Lord and Dean Winchester is a threat. Take him back or receive his corpse." Sam shook and just as the angel released him he pounced gripping the thing's throat.   
  
This is Todd.  
This is Todd.   
This is Todd.  
  
He kept trying to remind himself but all he saw was a threat, an enemy, threatening to take that of which is his.  
  
"GIVE HIM BACK!" Sam's voice was thunder, Dean belonged to him.  
  
Dean was HIS.   
  
"I'd love to, but he's Michael's now. I don't want that and neither does your Daddy Dearest. So fix it" the angel spat. "I will, but mark my words, I will rip Heaven apart brick by brick, shred of grace by shred of grace, Heaven will fall for their sins" Sam snarled. "Coming from the King of Hell" the angel snarked. Sam dropped the angel, turning around to collapse back on his bed.   
  
"Funny saving him" the angel sneered. Sam ignored him. He focused, their mating mark, their calling, and what he saw struck fire through his burning vessel.   
  
Dean was running, the voice of a dragon chasing him. "Come now My Righteous Man and bow down" the voice ordered. "NEVER!" Dean roared, and Sam could hear Mary in him. Fire surrounded his boy but Dean was strength and fire, Dean was pure and strong. Dean stood crouched in a ring of fire, ready to fight for his life. He would've won too, f it hadn't been Cas he stood against. "Cas, please, stop!" Dean begged, Castiel tilted his head in that weird way of his and Sam wanted to snap his neck, smash his head, destroy his face. "You must learn" Castiel said it so condescending, almost mocking. "...we are being watched" Castiel looked around with narrowed eyes. Dean felt it and Sam saw it, that shake that meant Dean knew, and Dean grinned madly at Castiel. As if Sam's mere presence, no matter physical or soulful, was the source of his insanity, his sin. "You're going to die." Dean whispered with a dark chuckle. "Your going to die Michael." Sam was confused, Michael? "When Sam finds out..." And then Dean laughed wickedly, evil. "Why would he want you now Dean? Your tainted with angel seed" Dean snarled, "I AM HIS QUEEN!" Dean roared, the fire twisted as Dean screamed, flickering at the orders of Hell's queen. "As I was Lucifer's king" Michael added calmly before he swiped his hand.   
  
Sam's vision went dark but a voice remained, "be careful dearest Samuel, can you still love the boy who carries Heaven's prodigy?" and then Sam passed out.

* * *

Dean shook with his rage, "Sam loves me!" Dean yelled. "Perhaps, my dearest, but for how long?" Michael questioned. Dean jumped at him, "HE LOVES ME!" Dean's fists smashed into Michael's chest. "He loves me, he loves me" he was screaming on repeat, his fists hammering into Michael's chest, "all that Hell has withers Dean, you are safe here, Castiel will care for you." Michael stroked his hair but Dean shook his head. He wanted Sam. Michael shifted to his true form and Dean shrunk into a ball. He was so scared, he didn't want this. He wanted to go back home. This wasn't his life. This wasn't his life.   
  
   Dean's 'bedroom' (a.k.a cell) was white and gold. Castiel visited often, which was pretty cool, but it sucked. He missed Adam, he missed his mum, heck he even missed his jack ass of a father. He laid on his back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, starring into the black void of his world. "Hello Dean" Castiel greeted as he opened the door. "I hate you." Dean spat. Castiel blinked, "...I don't understand" Castiel admitted. "I hate you. I hate Michael. I hate Heaven. I'd rather die in Sam's arms than live here with you. I hate this baby." Dean spoke calmly, dangerously calm. "I hate you." Dean finished and Castiel starred at Dean. "Sam has been watching. Michael wishes to move you to a safer location" Castiel explained. Deans shrugged, he just didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. Before he might've told Castiel that but now, now Castiel was the enemy and that hurt more. "You know I might've loved you before" Dean admitted. Castiel looked straight at Dean, looking into his soul. He blinked again in shock, like an owl. Dean laughed, "you were my brother man, only reason Sam didn't kill you, knew I'd leave him. I would've left the king of Hell for you man, and now I'm pregnant with some nephalim bastard and your helping?" Dean laughed. It was empty. It was dead. It was hollow and that killed the angel.

He lifted himself off of the bed, "I'd rather die with Sam than live with you." Dean said it so casually, common news, before walking to stand next to Castiel, lifting his wrists up. "Are we going?" Dean raised an eyebrow, allowing Castiel to hand-cuff his wrists.

Castiel led him away, one thought on his mind: he had to get Dean out and quick.

He wouldn't lose Dean, he'd save him, he'd earn Dean's love once more.   
  
After all, it was always about one human.


	14. The Salvation That Never Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes baring an important message for Sam, a mission that Dean's life depends on.

Heavy black boots marched across the ground as a tall boy walked across the gravel. His eyes were an empty black, his grin that of a mad man. The woman in chains struggled, large black shadows flapped against the walls, spreading out intimidatingly.

“I do wish I could say I’m sorry about this, Hadraniel, but I’m really not sweetheart.”

He stood in front of her, those black eyes empty without a soul or heart. She hissed at him and his grin seemed to stretch further across his face, his teeth still had stains of red ad they almost seemed sharp in the darkness.

“Tell me where my wife is and we all go home safely, you get to go back to watching your precious gate and me and my wife go home.”

The angel laughed, threw its head back and bellowed, lightning struck outside. Sam’s grin didn’t falter. It was hard to be afraid when there was nothing left to live for.

“Tell me devil’s child, do you still want him? I don’t think you will, not after you see him. Dean Winchester is Heaven’s now, wholly and forever. You’ve lost, Hell will fall.”

Sam punched her, revelling in the thrill of the crunch from her nose.

“I don’t give a fuck about Hell!” he snarled. “Where’s my fucking wife?”

His fists grabbed at her shirt and he shook her, his whole body quaking in his anger. Lightning and thunder fought outside in the sky, she began to struggle. Sam looked up, listened to the synchronised sound of the heavy rain. He chuckled, humming to the beat of blank space.

“Looks like your brothers and sisters have a sense of humour.”

He stepped away, walking over to a tray.

“You know, this would be so much easier if you would just tell me where he is. Now we have to play games,”

He turned around and starred at the angel now standing in front of him. His heart hammered in his chest but he grinned anyway, because he was Sam Wesson, and Dean didn’t need scared. Dean needed strong, Dean needed a warrior, and Sam would show them. He’d show them all. He was the only one Dean would ever need.

 “I agree.” She said. Lightning crackled in the air. “Let us play.”

She leaned in, tilting her head eerily, breathing in his air.

“You are so young, but so, so, so dirty. In six months you have slaughtered twelve garrisons, in six months you have done more than my fallen brother did in life times. So why did you wait? Tell me boy, what do you fear?”

Sam’s grin almost faltered, his nose flared as he starred into her own brightest ethereal blue. His heart stopped, no beat, no pulse, and leaned into her space.

“I’m not afraid.”

He punched her jaw, making her stagger backwards. He marched towards her, he punched her gut, and she let out a groan. He pulled the knife from behind his back; his dark eyes seemed akin to the darkness that surrounded them. She charged forward, spreading her wings and tacking Sam. Spit hit his face and he wiped it to the side.

“You will die where you lay and burn in the jails of the heavens!” she hissed.

Sam laughed in her face.

“I will escape, I will find Dean. In this life or the next, he is _mine._ ”

“Sister, release him. This is not your business.” A strong voice boomed through the shadows.

Sam craned his neck to look at the interrupter.

Castiel’s blue eyes shined as he slowly walked towards his sister. He pulled out his angel blade and held it above her head.

“So you have chosen have you brother, the boy?”

“Did you ever doubt it, sister?” he asked.

“In death I shall reunite with father, I will pray for you.”

“Good night beloved sister,”

He pulled down the blade and stabbed into her head. A bright light filled the room like an explosion before, like her, it faded away.

 

Sam starred at Castiel, quickly pulling himself up and tackling the angel. He gripped his neck as they tumbled down before growing at him.

“I won’t let you kill me Castiel, I will save Dean.”

Castiel dropped his weapon, lifting his hand to hold Sam’s tense wrists.

“I am defenceless; I have come to help you.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, flashing them black.

“Why would you help me? You hate me.”

“The same reason you killed my brothers and sisters: for Dean.”

Sam slowly lifted himself off of the angel.

“We must act quickly, when Michael hears of my rebellion he will hide Dean again.”

Sam’s eyes seemed to spark to life when Castiel mentioned Dean.

“You know where he is?”

“I am Dean’s sole provider and protector other than Michael himself. Of course I do,” there was a sense of smugness in Castiel’s voice but Sam chose to ignore it.

Dean. Dean was going to come home again. He would have Dean once more, his beloved Dean.

“Let’s go!” Sam grabbed his wrist and ran out of the warehouse.

“Sam wait, they are waiting for you. When you get there, there will be a test. If you pass, my brothers and sisters will give you Dean.”

“That’s great news!” Sam grinned.

“No, no it isn’t. Sam you will not pass. They will let you through, no matter what they have to say you are not to listen. You have to block them out, you have to grab Dean and run. You do not attack, you do not try to get revenge, and you do not stop. You have to keep running until you get home. Many trials await you and your brother. You have to remember that everything is for Dean. If you don’t think you can do this tell me now, I won’t raise Dean’s hopes to have you crush them.”

Sam nodded.

“Everything is for Dean.”

Castiel pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead and prayed greatly for the anti-Christ. He feared that even he could not face the trials that came for him. He feared that Dean may not make it out of this one.


	15. Home, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, I know that I have left this for ages but for any of you guys and gals (and in between) still here, here it is! Dean is home, Sam is being tested, and Castiel is helping! Dean and Sam's story is long from over, and I hope you guys stick around to find out how it finishes. Anyway, enjoy!

Sam woke up on a white tile trail. He got up, looking around for Castiel. He turned to look down the trail and saw a small building, a one floored building without windows and with one single door. He began to walk down remembering Castiel’s warning. The closer he got to the door, the more angels appeared. All of them whispering of anger, of fear, of Michael, of Dean, and of a child. He clenched his jaw. He had come this far. He had been fighting for six longs months for this moment; he wouldn’t let a group of gossiping vultures take it from him. He wouldn’t let anyone keep Dean away from him anymore.

 

He stopped in front of the door, letting out a deep breath. He knocked on the door, three long rasps on the bland wooden door. It slowly creaked open, and sleeping on a bed of white and gold was Dean Wesson, Hell’s queen. He wore a long white dress; his head adorned a crown of thorns. His tanned skin decorated with freckles was just there, Sam slowly walked forward and stroked a shaky hand down his arms. He shook his arm softly. He leaned closer to his ear; even his ear seemed beautiful after these months. His shaky breath tickled the soft skin.

“Dean, beloved, wake up, it’s me, it’s Sam.”

Dean turned over, his eyes fluttering open, and bright emerald green looked up at Sam.

“Sammy?” he whispered groggily.

Sam fell to his knees, stroking Dean’s hand lovingly.

“You know, you’re supposed to kiss me to wake me up,” Dean managed to crack a joke and Sam laughed, almost hysterically as tears trickled down his cheeks.

He clasped his paw of a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly. Dean rested his hands on Sam’s chest and Sam’s was lost in the goodness, in the taste and scent of home. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and lifted him bridal style. Dean let out a squeak of surprise but Sam was already running, his blood pumping and his head pounding. Their whispers had turned to yells but he ran, he ran like he was being chased by Michael himself.

“Sam, Sam, stop! We need to talk!” Dean hit against his chest but Sam shook his head.

“Later, later please. we’ll talk for hours, for years if you want, but not now Dean.”

Dean continued to hit Sam’s chest in protest but Sam kept running.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated on his throne room, on their sleeping chamber, on his father, on their people. He concentrated on the screams of souls, on the beauty of Dean on his throne.

“The child is mine.” A booming voice yelled before Sam jumped into a portal.

Dean screamed and Sam held him closer.

“Sam,” Dean whispered and Sam shook his head. They could have this. They could fucking have this. Heaven had taken everything from him, he could fucking have this. Just this once, they could have this.

 

He fell into his throne with a thud, Dean sitting in his lap and the whole of Hell cheering. Lucifer clapped slowly, almost pityingly, while they cheered and Sam let himself grin. They were okay. They were home. they were going to be okay.

Dean turned himself and kissed Sam. Hell fell silent in a mix of respect and awe.

Sam let himself feel okay when they kissed.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, almost broken, almost afraid.

Sam held him closer.

He had a feeling the test wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make a request of you, my lovely readers.  
> Please tell me your kinks, and more importantly, your triggers.  
> I would hate for anything to happen to you because I've been careless with my tagging, this is after all a dark story and there will probably be triggers at some point. So please, do tell me.


End file.
